Halloween Kisses and Snakes
by Kat100666
Summary: Harry Potter has come back to Hogwarts and has changed, with new friends, a new look and an invitation to stay at Malfoy Manor for Halloween what is the boy to do? Stalking, Drunks, Proposals and Madness. HP/TR
1. Slytherin Side

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character based off the series, those rights are JKR's not mine. But the story idea is an idea one of my friends started day dreaming about a few years ago, I took it and stretched it to fit my own twisted version. Now fair warning this will be slash, and long.

Chapter 1: Slytherin Side

Harry had been having doubts about his friendships with Ron and Hermione since the end of their fifth year, so when he completely ignored them at the train station people were shocked. The Golden Boy walked around the station for a bit dodging Ron and Hermione who seemed determined to talk to him. Growling slightly as he was forced to use his Slytherin side to slip away he stood in a far corner rubbing his temple and muttering to himself, freezing he glanced over to the side and saw the Malfoy family blinking at him in surprise.

Ignoring the odd looks he relaxed back and kept a cautious eye open for the two he was avoiding, blinking after a moment he looked down to see a ball of light and growled at it, "Seriously!" he snapped swinging his hand at the ball so it vanished, but not soon enough for Hermione was headed his way, "Merlin be damned," Harry growled before spotting a low hanging pipe that sent water through the station, jumping slightly he hooked his arm and pulled himself up before swiftly jumping from pipe to pipe until he lost her again.

Going back to his original hiding spot he dropped down and landed on his feet right next to Draco Malfoy, "Pot-" Draco started to yelp until Harry's hand covered his mouth.

"Do try and not screech my name, I'm kind of hiding," Harry said a bite to his voice before releasing Draco and peering around the column his back was to, watching Hermione and Ron board the train, "Too easy...their up to something..."

"You know talking to yourself is considered a sign of mental defect," Draco said hoping to cause Harry to jump however Harry just shrugged.

"Mr. Potter why are you avoiding your friends in such a way?" Lucius asked rather cautious, he did not want to cause a seen since he was suppose to be in jail still.

"Who got you out of Azkaban?" Harry asked over his shoulder getting a tight-lipped response he half smirked, "Don't ask a question unless you're willing to answer one yourself."

"Oh my both of you boys should be hurrying along, the train leaves in two minutes," Narcissa said suddenly as the warning horn went off.

"Thanks Madam," Harry said before watching the train carefully, spotting a red head near the back he slipped out from behind his post and slipped in behind Ron before shoving the other teen out so he knocked himself flat out on the platform, "One down, one to go."

"Did...there is something going on," Lucius said before looking at Draco, "Keep an eye on him," and he shooed the teen away so he would not miss the train. Once the train pulled away he walked over to Ron before shaking his head, "Poor stupid boy," deciding to have some fun he levitated the teen up to the ceiling before drawing the Dark Mark around him and left him there.

On the train Draco was having a hard time finding Harry who seemed able to disappear into a crowd and did not want be seen, finding him he slipped into the compartment that Harry had scared a group of second year Hufflepuff from mere moments ago. Taking a seat he gazed at Harry out of the corner of his eye, who was reading a book. Glancing at the title he blinked, Tracking and Stealth that was a book that Professor Snape assigned to every first year Slytherin and was suppose to be impossible to get with out the Professors consent.

"Where did you get that book?" Draco asked after a moment, before Harry turned the book at him so he could see his own name written in the cover, feeling his robes pockets he blinked, "You pick pocketed me!" it was said with half anger, half amazement.

"Was easier then I thought to," Harry said going back to reading the book, "I've been curious about this book since second year," turning the page he continued to read while having a conversation, "You should seriously think about charming this so it won't leave your pocket until you will it to."

"How do you even know about the book? Only Slytherins know about it," Draco said calmly he really had no problem with Harry reading the book since it seemed to be a good reason to hang around the other teen at the moment.

"You were talking to Goyle about it in second year Potions when he mentioned just hitting someone as a means to capture them," Harry said turning the page again, "And obviously that peeked my interest, when you don't realize people are watching you your actually not a bad guy," closing the book he offered it to Draco.

"I...what?" Draco asked startled as he took the book back from Harry.

Rolling his eyes Harry sighed, "You are not a bad guy when you're not acting like Slytherin's bad ass prince," leaning back he relaxed, "Now either be quiet or bugger off, I'm taking a nap," resting his hands on his stomach he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

AN: Harry is not a Mary Sue, he has many flaws and they will be revealed throughout the story, and yes he has gone Dark.


	2. Snakes

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character based off the series, those rights are JKR's not mine. But the story idea is an idea one of my friends started day dreaming about a few years ago, I took it and stretched it to fit my own twisted version. Now fair warning this will be slash, and long.

Chapter 2: Snakes

Waking about half an hour later to Draco talking Harry carefully opened one eye to see the blond peering out of the compartment door talking to someone in a scathing tone.

"No Granger I have no clue where your Weasel went, nor do I really care-and no Saint Potter is not in here, why would you even bother asking me such a stupid question you filthy little mudblood?" Draco snarled out, as soon as she stormed away he slid back in the compartment and closed the door before turning and seeing Harry looking at him carefully, "What?"

"Thanks," Harry said, he saw Draco's mouth fall at the 'thanks' and turned to answer the door for the Trolley Woman who smiled brilliantly at Harry because he always bought a ton of candy, to save Draco's pride at being caught gaping he smiled and talked quietly to the woman for a moment so Draco could recompose himself, "Four of everything please," collecting his candy and paying he settled back in and saw that Draco had regained his composure and was watching him now almost cautiously.

"Got a sweet tooth?" Draco asked before Harry dropped half the candy in his lap which sort of hurt as there was a lot of candy, "What the-"

"Just shut up and enjoy the candy," Harry said with no bite to his voice as he opened a chocolate frog, biting off two of its legs he watched it squirm as it tried to hop, chuckling he swallowed the rest of it. The rest of the train ride was a comfortable silence with the occasional comment about this candy or that candy. When the train began to pull up Harry stood and stored the rest of his candy in his trunk before pulling out his robes and changing quickly, turning he looked at Draco who was trying to fix his tie in the window.

"Oh for heaven...come here," Harry said turning Draco he began to fix the blond's tie, once certain it was perfect he stepped back to examine his work before nodding in approval, "There, not a hair out of place, you are the perfect Slytherin Prince again."

"What about you? Looks like you didn't bother trying to look even remotely put together ...although," Draco said raising an eyebrow at the rough look, it was true Harry's school shirt was half buttoned and his robes were just hanging their and his tie was loose and he wore a silver belt that had a ruby belt buckle. Suddenly it hit him he knew why Harry looked so rough, "You're doing this on purpose, well if you're going for the bad boy look you need to get rid of the glasses and do something with your hair."

"Well good luck with that," Harry said as he stepped off the train with an ease of a well skilled Quittditch Player, however, the blond knew that Harry was walking with a sort of self conscious step, Draco was walking next to him, "I've come across nothing to help my hair."

"Well it just needs a Malfoy's touch," Draco said dragging him into a carriage before anyone, especially Hermione saw them. On the way up to the castle he fixed Harry's eyesight and messed with his hair until it had a 'just been shagged' look, a look that added to the bad boy image, "There now the look is perfect...almost you could use a tattoo."

"No bloody way, I'd rather bugger a goat then get a tattoo," Harry said as the carriage stopped, getting a pout he sighed as the blond gave him a ridicules look, "Fine...a small one...that's all," getting a smirk he realized he had been manipulated and sighed before going to step out he got Draco to tug him back, "What now?"

"Wait here for a moment," Draco said before darting from the carriage, dragging Blaise and Pansy over he called to the teen still in the carriage his voice a smooth sound as if he was extremely happy, "Okay you can come out now."

"About bloody time," Harry said stepping out and down he watched as Pansy's hand flew to her mouth and Blaise's eyes widened as the Italian boy's jaw dropped, "You made me wait for you to get your friends?" getting a nod he saw the blond examine the other two's faces.

"Huh, their speechless," Draco said before shrugging and turning back to Harry, "I wanted their opinions on my latest project, they didn't know it was you, they wouldn't have believed me if I had said it was you."

"First off spending ten minutes on my hair is not a proper project," Harry said rolling his eyes, "And second off -" yet he spun and placed his back to the carriage as Hermione walked past, "Should have tossed her off the train," he growled slightly annoyed that he had to hide from her.

"So that's where Weasel went," Blaise said with a chuckle, "Granger was searching for him and you all day," walking over he circled Harry and nodded, "Who did the clothes? Very hot, very...tasty."

"Amazingly he did that to himself," Draco said which got Harry to smack his shoulder lightly, but in such a way the others realized that Draco and Harry had become friends in a way, "Well come on you looked like a drowned rat up until about half an hour ago."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said turning he started towards the doors, "You three might want to hurry or risk being even later to dinner then we already are."


	3. Family

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character based off the series, those rights are JKR's not mine. But the story idea is an idea one of my friends started day dreaming about a few years ago, I took it and stretched it to fit my own twisted version.

Chapter 3: Family

The Great Hall was shocked when Harry entered followed by the three ruling figures of Slytherin; they were also rather shocked at Harry's new look. Harry looked killer with the messy clothes that fit him well and hairstyle that screamed to the student population that he might just be a sexual being now. His uncovered eyes took in the surrounding crowd, eyes noting the lust filled look from a few of them, he felt Draco's eyes on him and glanced at the blond to see a confident smirk n place, borrowing his confident stance he simply walked over and sat at his own table. His fake confidence and demeanor seemed to work, for he drew even more heated looks.

'_Thank Merlin I have Draco to copy from, not so hot with the self confidence thing just yet_,' Harry thought while working on setting his mind straight so he appeared to be the bad boy he wanted to pull off so well.

Dumbledore let out a breath of relief when Harry sat at Gryffindor table even if he did not sit with Hermione. After a few moments of shocked silence the hall burst out in whispers and Harry just rolled his eyes while getting dinner. During dinner Draco was surprised when his fathers owl landed next to Harry and offered up a letter, which Harry took.

As he took the letter Harry got pecked on the head and offered up his roll which the beastly owl took before flying off, reading the letter to himself Harry folded it and placed it in his robes before standing. Making eye contact with Draco he started for the door and heard three sets of footsteps following him.

Going up a flight of stairs he stopped, turned and held out a photo for Draco to take, "Your father thought I'd get a kick out of this, and I think you might also," and Draco took the picture to look at it with Pansy and Blaise looking at it over his shoulder, Harry saw the smirks spread across their faces.

Looking at the picture of a naked, levitating, tied up unconscious Ron Weasley with the Dark Mark and the words, 'Fools shall perish' written around him on the ceiling Draco smirked, "Father seemed to like the gift you left him Potter," Draco said looking up he went to hand it back to the other teen, but got a shake as Harry held up three more copies, giving one to both Pansy and Blaise the dark haired teen lion stood straighter and looked over the banister at the Professor who was eying him curiously.

Severus Snape locked eyes with Harry and saw that the teen was able to at least keep him from breaking into his mind, but that could have been because he was showing no emotion what so ever. The teen's eyes were like two hard, cold emeralds. The Slytherin's stood next to Harry all with the same look, it appeared they would not be backing down to Snape should he try and interfere with what they were doing. Which made him wonder just what the four were up to in such a place.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" Snape said his voice a slight bite, he was curious as to what the four of them had to talk about. He was wondering what Harry had gotten himself into as the teen stood calmly with the three students who ruled the opposing house next to him with sly and cunning smirks in place. A shiver ran up his spin as he saw Harry and Draco glance at each other quickly and share a look, before Harry turned back to him.

"No problem here, Sir, though I see a few second years trying to sneak out around you," Harry said which did exactly what he knew it would, Snape turned to scold the sneaking children and that gave Harry plenty of time to make it up two more flights of stairs followed by the three Slytherins, "You realize you don't actually have to follow me anywhere."

"Oh and here I thought we were becoming friends," Draco said looking away pretending to be hurt, wiping a way a fake tear he let a dramatic hurt seep in his voice, "My bad, guess we'll just leave you alone Mr. Potter," clutching his heart they turned away.

"Malfoy," Harry said in such a tone that he got looked at by Draco and the other two snakes with a slight sense of fear, he knew they thought he wanted nothing to do with them b cause of the tone, holding his hand out he asked, "Friends?" and watched the blonde's eyes widen in surprise before Draco reached over to shake his hand once before Blaise and Pansy also gripped his hand as if he were forming a pact with them.

They all realized that they would be friends forever now, something in the way they seemed to fit together like a broken puzzled told them that. They were a force to be reckoned with even if they did not quite realize that at the current moment, they were stronger as a whole then as separate people, because they would fight fiercely to protect each other, they were family now.


	4. Maurader's Map

Chapter 4: Marauder's Map

The next day Harry worked on his hair the way Draco had shown him in the carriage and dressed with the bad boy look he was going for, combing his fingers through his hair to get an extra tousled sexily look he applied eyeliner, something Pansy had suggested and smeared it slightly like Blaise had told him and chuckled at his appearance. He looked like he had just rolled out of some musician's bed after a long night of wild sex, and he had to chuckle as he thought it was the perfect look. Heading down for breakfast he saw Draco standing holding his time tables,walking over to the Slytherin table he raised an eyebrow.

"How in blazes did you get my schedule?" Harry asked taking the paper he gazed at it and blinked as he realized that the classes were not correct, he should not have been taking ancient runes, "What have you snakes been up to this morning?" he asked with a half serious voice.

"This way you have at least one of us in your class at all times so people can't turn on you like they did in second and forth year," Draco said with a smirk, "You're one of us now, and we watch after our own."

"Huh, yeah it is an even year the schools gonna turn on me," Harry said in thought, "Also means I'll have a direct attempt on my life while on the school grounds," that made the others look at him in confusion for a moment.

"That does happen every even year doesn't it," Pansy said thoughtfully, "Good thing you've got us now," with that she hugged he new friend's arm.

"I'm rather confused," Theodore Nott said from his seat, "When did Potter become one of us?" he asked the group, he was part of the leaders but was less threatening then the others.

"Oh yeah, Harry, Theo is the forth member of Slytherin rulers," Pansy said calmly ass if she had not worries in the world while clinging to him, "We settled everything yesterday Theo, he is now one of us with out being truly a snake, though at times he acts like he is one."

"Yeah like the yesterday, the way you avoided Granger," Draco said and after tugging Harry onto the bench next to him he added, "And you pick pocketing me in front of my parents no less."

"Oh I do believe I see scales peeking out from under this lions fur," Theo said with a chuckle, which got Harry to shake his head at him and sigh.

"Oh Marauders help me," Harry said leaning into his hand, looking up he blinked at the four odd looks he was receiving from his new friends, "What?"

"You know about the Marauders?" Draco asked carefully, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Maybe," Harry said carefully also, he would not just give up a secret like tis unless he could be sure about them, "Name one, bet I can name the other three."

"Wormtail," Blaise said quietly with a calm look.

"Padfoot, Moony and Prongs," Harry said calmly before suddenly being tugged up and dragged from the Great Hall and spun into an empty class room, "Okay no more dragging me around, it's dizzying."

"Okay spill," Blaise said as he sat himself in a chair, "Our Fathers talk about the Marauders as prank gods, how do you know of them."

"I'm guessing they are only ever mentioned by their nicknames," getting four nods Harry let out a bark of laughter, "I know of them because technically I'm considered Prongslet amongst them," getting four daft looks he laughed some more, "Prongs, he was my father, James Potter."

"Damn," Draco said taking a step back, "Guys, we've got a Marauder Jr. in our very presence," his eyes lite up, "Did they truly make a map of the whole school?"

"Well," Harry said before looking off to the side as if considering showing them, "Alright yes they did, I've tweaked it and will only show you four if you can match a secret this size."

Draco stepped forward and held out his left wrist before revealing the Dark Mark, getting a nod he watched Harry pull a parchment from his back pocket, "Is that it?"

"Yes," Harry said laying it out he saw the confused looks a to why it was blank and placed his wand on the map, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and the ink spread from his wand to draw out the map, then suddenly the map asked, 'Who requests the Marauders map?' and Harry said, "A trouble maker," and the passwords and people all appeared, including the Chamber of secrets and the room of requirements.

"Wow there we are," Pansy said pointing to their dots, "Amazing...oh look Draco your father is in the school, why does it say ff?"

"False face," Harry answered, "He's disguised himself," when the door opened he looked up at a cleverly disguised Lucius Malfoy, who had kept the gray eyes, "Hello you might want to get in here before someone recognizes your eyes."


	5. Qualms

Chapter 5: Qualms

Stepping in Lucius changed normal he had kept his eyes so as to keep some of his Malfoy pride, silencing the room he saw Draco's sleeve pulled up and asked, "Sharing secrets?"

"Kind of," Draco said pulling his sleeve down and trying not to look sheepish.

"Hmm," Harry turned back to the map before twirling his wand almost absently, "It sill needs work...hmm," tapping his wand to his chin he tried to think, "Oh I know, Draco show me the Mark again," getting it held out to him he placed the tip of his wand to the mark and set it back on the paper which glowed a bright green like the killing curse. Blinking he dropped his wand to rub his eyes, "Okay not what I expected to happen."

"Mr. Potter what exactly is that paper?" Lucius asked as Harry regained his eye sight, that is when he noticed the new look, he imprinted the teens image in his mind so he could show the Dark Lord later.

"Marauders Map," Harry said before checking it, "Wicked," tapping his wand once he said, "Reveal the Hidden," and every person who had the Dark Mark and was in the school was turned into a smaller version of the Dark Mark, he was in a room with three and turned to kick Blaise in the leg, "That's for not telling me." Counting he chuckled, "Thirty two Deatheaters in Hogwarts, that's rich."

"You...took that well," Draco said calmly. His father was gaping at the map, "Father he's Prong's son, we were told that much, did you expect him to not know his own history?"

"Well I thought the old man was trying to keep him on the straight and narrow and would not tell him," Lucius said which made Harry burst out laughing again, which made the other four teens grin, "He laugh a lot?"

"Lately," Harry answered as he calmed down, "Dumbledore never told me, I figured it out on my own."

"And I see more of those scales," Theo said which got a playful elbow from Harry, he seemed to like pointing out that Harry was in the wrong house every tie Harry did something remotely Slytherin, which was quite often.

"Father why have you come to the school?" Draco asked as if realizing he never told them.

"Oh...You have a ...letter," Lucius said offering his son the orders, he saw Harry roll his eyes, "What?"

"I know he's a Deatheater," Harry said shaking his head as if wondering why that should have been kept a secret, he was more then likely to have figured it out on his own had Draco not shown him, "So what' the orders?"

"I...have to kill Dumbledore," Draco said looking up in shock, his eyes wide and his expression one of pure confusion, he could not possibly kill Dumbledore, he wa no where strong enough, "Father I can't-"

"I'll help," Harry said suddenly shocking the five in the room, ignoring the shock he looked back to the map, "Should actually be rather easy, we'll just watch his movements and set a trap for him when he's not suspecting anything. He wanders a hell of a lot," looking up again he saw the confusion, "What?"

"You..." Lucius started then paused to look the teen over a few time before he said, "You are going to help Draco kill the old fool?"

"Hey the way I look at it, if he's stupid enough to be killed by a group of teenagers then he deserves it," Harry said with a shrug as if that should have been obvious, "That's how I condone killing, if it is the victims fault for either being taken out by children or the person was unable to properly protect them selves then I see no point in them living."

"Survival of the Fittest," Pansy said, getting a nod sh chuckled, "So what about you? Are you fair game?"

"Why yes I am," Harry said with a chuckle, "And I've got quite a few should have been dead times under my belt," shrugging he said, "I'm part cat or something."

"So if all of us were to attack you?" Blaise asked curiously, not that he was actually thinking about attacking his new friend.

"Well I'd feel rather bad about having to kill my new friends," Harry said with a wicked grin that showed the others he was serious about his next sentence, "And trust me when I say you'd die," not a single one of them doubted him.

"No qualms about killing friends?" Lucius asked curious also, he knew the teen was twisted but that seemed even twisted for him.

"If they attack me then no, if they attack those I hold dear then no, if it was for no apparent reason then yes I'd have issues with that," Harry answered before looking at the map and saying, "Hide the Hidden," and watched the Dark Mark symbols fade away, "Wonder if I can make this thing show what side a person is truly on...that might just be useful.."


	6. Revealing the Truth

Chapter 6: Revealing the Truth

When Lucius came back from Hogwarts he simply collapsed in his favorite lounge chair, e had spent the last five hours with the teens and was amazed at all the underhanded things Harry could think of just by hearing an idea from someone else. It was almost as if Harry could form plans out in his mind, see the back doors, the problems and fix them before even explaining the original idea so what he said would come out flawless.

He had memory after memory about the last few hours for the Dark Lord to look at, he just did not know where he was at the moment. When he found them he did not even care that the Dark Lord was in the middle of a meeting. Lucius just walked through the crowd and bowed to the man sitting on the throne, "My Lord."

"Your son received his mission?" the Dark Lord asked, peering down at one of his most loyal followers from beneath his hooded cloak, he was in the process of regaining his looks and did not want his followers to know. Lucius and Severus knew, but that is because they helped him make the potions.

"Yes My Lord," Lucius said tying to hold back hi sudden glee, "May I speak openly My Lord?"

"What does the mater you wish to speak to me concern Lucius?" the Dark Lord asked, not many of his followers were willing to speak openly around him as it would normally be their deaths. Yet he knew he could not kill Lucius, the man was too much of a riot when drunk, not to mention he was where most his financial backing came from. Yeah he could use the fortune he inherited from Salazar Slytherin, but why spend his money on something some one else was willing to buy?

Looking up Lucius heard the intake of breath from the collective Deatheaters not many dared lift their heads when speaking to the Dark Lord, "Potter," he said and watched as the man in front of him froze suddenly, they had been looking for information on him all summer and all Lucius had managed to find was that the teen had a grudge against his old friends for some reason.

"Everyone out," the Dark lord said, which had his followers bowing and scraping as they scrambled from the room, "Lucius what have you learned about our...friend?"he asked as soon as the room was bare except for the two of them.

"My Lord, I just had a rather interesting conversation with Potter," Lucius said straightening up, he saw the man drop his hood and had to grin as he looked young once again and rather attractive, "While I was delivering the message to Draco, Potter was there."

"And?" the Dark lord asked standing up and walking down towards Lucius, he craved knowledge on the teen who was so many things rolled into one human being.

"Well a lot happened, do you happen to have a pensive?" Lucius asked, getting one summoned into the room he chuckled before smirking, "You'll not believe it unless you see it for your self, he's completely different."

Watching as Lucius deposited the nights memories into the large opal colored dish the Dark Lord smirked as he dove in to the memories:

'_Lucius was watching as Harry and Draco discussed the map and put charms on it so they could tell who was on what side of the war, 'hey Harry why is it your marker is gray?" Draco asked, "white is Lights, black is the Dark and you are...?"_

_The smile that touched Harry's face was breathtaking, "I am neither you twit, I'm neither light nor dark, I'm just me."_'

Jumping to another memory the dark Lord was overly thrilled so far:

' _Harry was sitting with pansy as hr and Lucius had a chat about trying to break into Mungo's to assassinate someone or another when Harry spoke up, "Who is it?"_

"_Ministers secretary, he stumbled upon information he should not have," Pansy answered before Lucius could stop her._

"_Easy,' sitting up Harry scribbled down something ad signed it, handing it over he said, "The Minister has been asking me to show support for him, if I happen to send a friend to check on the man's secretary to try and set up a date to see the Minister and my friend should stumble upon the poor man dead I can't very well help that," with that he sat back down rather content looking.'_

Glee was shining in the Dark Lord's eyes as he jumped into the next memory:

'_Blaise and Theo were playing chess when Harry simply walked over and sat down on Theo's lap, "Theo I'm bored."_

"_And I can help how?" Theo asked raising an eyebrow at the teen._

"_Entertain me," Harry said bored and blowing hair from his face._

"_And how should I do that?" Theo asked chuckling, as Harry seemed to be thinking something over._

"_Oh I know," leaning down Harry, whispered something that Lucius could not hear, then pulled back and smiled before jumping off Theo and blowing a kiss to Blaise._

"_Uh oh," Blaise said before dodging a barrage of dark curses from Theo, who was doing this all because Harry had asked him to. Harry was laughing his ass off as Blaise looked for his wand, which Harry had in his hand.'_

Coming back from the memories the Dark Lord smirked, "Invite him over for the masked ball on Halloween."


	7. Avoiding the Lions Den

Chapter 7: Avoiding the Lion's Den

Harry spent a good two weeks avoiding his own house mates , even going so far as to sleep down in the Slytherin dorms in Draco's room. He liked the fact that all the students down there got their own rooms and Draco seemed to love having him over every night for company. However, one day as he was sitting in Potions with Draco and Blaise chatting away about how Harry needed a new jacket, Draco was leaning towards an elegant yet rebellious looking jacket while Blaise was set on a trench coat, they were to busy to notice a spell come hurtling towards Harry who saw it but did not move. If he moved the cutting curse would have struck Draco in the neck, instead of in his chest.

"Harry!" Draco practically shouted as he bent down to look at his bleeding friend, Blaise was standing up and Crabbe and Goyle came down to form a wall blocking Harry from any other attackers. Snape came over and began to heal Harry who was out like a light due to blood loss.

Waking with a groan Harry went to sit up but Draco forced him back down, blinking he looked around and saw that he was in a large marble room he did not know, "Okay I give up where are we?"

"Malfoy Manor," Draco said dabbing Harry's forehead with a cool rag, "Sev flooed you over right after the attack, a major battle broke out over the students who claimed to be your friends and those who are your friends. This seemed safest as no one on the opposite side was even paying attention to where their spells went," keeping a hand on Harry's shoulder he said softly, "You need to rest, you were cut open pretty badly...why didn't you move!" he suddenly said hitting Harry in the arm.

"Ow," Harry said rubbing his sore arm, "If I moved the spell would have ripped out your throat!"

"Oh..." Draco looked away with a slight smile, "You were protecting me?"

"Yes I was," Harry said forcing Draco away he sat up and rubbed his face tiredly, spotting his reflexion he made a face at himself, "Whoa do I always look so crappy when I wake up?"

"Only when drugged with healing potions," Draco laughed before getting up to find the leave in conditioner and eyeliner Harry used, "Here, make yourself pretty again."

"Thanks," Harry said before scooting down to the end of the bed and applying the eyeliner before uncapping the conditioner and massaging it into his hair before swishing it off to the side to accomplish a wind swept sexy look, "Ah, there I am."

"And I'm the prissy one," Draco chuckled, "Geez I've help create a monster."

"An attractive monster," Harry said with a wink.

"Prat," Draco said before saying, "I have to let Sev know you woke up."

"Ah, he is not the person I want to see upon waking," Harry said falling back onto the bed, "He tolerates me solely because of you, tell him to bring me a snack I'm starving."

Draco came down the stairs and saw his father and Severus talking to the Dark Lord, "Hey Sev he just woke up and wants me to tell you to bring him a snack he's starving," he watched as Severus started up the stairs and heard the shouting match break out before rolling is eyes and coming down the stairs, "Harry will either leave the room and come looking for me or-"

"Draco!" Harry called as he came from the room, jumping over the banister as Severus followed him still spewing word of anger he landed and walked over to the blond teen, "I like your house and all but can we go check on the others, you know leaving them alone in the school makes me twitch."

"Only because you don't have your beloved map and you don't know what their up to," Draco said before getting a pouty look and he caved, "Fine, but next time you're attacked you will move in here and never leave my sight again got it!"

Saluting Harry said, "Sir, yes sir," and got smacked upside the head from Draco.

"Prat," leading him to the floo he turned to say to Severus, "You coming along?"

"Not with that brat!" Severus said as he came down the stairs.

"Love you to Sevvy," Harry said in a chipper voice before grabbing a pinch of floo powder, "Hogwarts, Severus Snape's Private chambers," and was gone in a rush of flames.

"Draco go after him!" Severus said in a panic, "He'll destroy my rooms!"

After both teens were gone the Dark Lord dropped his hood, to reveal his dark brown hair and twenty year old face, he still had blood red eyes, "I want him," he told the two men before saying, "He will be my Prince."

By the time Draco returned Harry had the whole school believing that Snape had taken him into his office to get healed and to avoid getting hurt even more. Dumbledore even believed that Harry was working the Slytherin teens over to the Light side. Draco wrote a quick note to Severus explaining the story Harry had going and then went to check on their friends.


	8. Costume Commotion

Chapter 8: Costume Commotion

When the week Halloween came around the four Slytherin teens decided they would drag Harry off to the floo with him to Malfoy Manor as a surprise. They had talked to Lucius and he was alright with them kidnapping the teen for the vacation, Severus had informed Dumbledore that the students might like more then just Halloween off and they had a whole week for their break which started today.

Harry was so startled when he literally fell out of the large marble fireplace that it took him a moment to regain the ability to think, blinking he shook ash from his hair and looked up to see Lucius watching him, "Hello, why have my friends kidnapped me this fine day?" he asked as the elder Malfoy helped him standup, and dust off his clothes.

"Well in three days it is Halloween, and they have brought you over to get fitted for a costume," Lucius said calmly even though he knew the Dark Lord was watching everything from the secret passageways in the walls that had been built ages ago for times of war and for easy passageways, "Pansy insisted you have a proper costume, custom made and just for you," leading the teen over to the large array of clothing that all seemed to be elaborate clothing.

"Well of course," Pansy said wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and hanging there as if she belonged, as if she was always there, Harry did not seem to mind, Lucius almost feared for her life until she said, "Can't have our little trouble making brother going to an evil people ball looking like a mess, now can we?"

Draco and Blaise slung their arms around Harry's shoulders while Theo just chuckled, they had gotten use to being touchy feely with Harry, "Oh and the old man thinks Harry is here because he managed to sway you to the Light side of the war, clever little scamp isn't he?" Draco said teasingly before looking at Harry with a blink, "How did you convince the old man anyways?"

"I smiled and spoke the truth," Harry said with a grin, "That the Malfoy family was no longer a threat to me or my friends," that made the teens laugh and he just grinned.

The Dark Lord, or Tom as Lucius and Severus had taken to calling him, watched through a secret opening as Harry stood in nothing but his boxers as Pansy and Draco held costume after costume up to him. Blaise and Theo sat off to the side making comments, some bad, most good about the costumes. Tom watched through a two way mirror as the teens played dress up with Harry and was curious which one they were going to have him wear to the ball.

Then went through costumes that were too basic, too dramatic and then way to sexy, Harry actually laughed when they tried to get him in nothing but a small little speedo so he could go as a pool boy. That was a disappointment to Tom, but the others thought it was great fun chasing Harry around trying to get him to put he costume on. Eventually they gave up and went back to regular costumes, that Harry seemed willing to wear.

"Okay cast your votes you evil little monkeys while I get dressed," Harry said to the other four teens who chuckled and moved to settle away from him so they could begin to cast their votes, tugging his tight black jeans on he zipped them then buttoned them up, moving over to a mirror he checked his hair to make sure it was still windswept even after changing so many times, "Guys put the wands away I see you," turning he saw his friends lower their wands and look shamed, "Seriously, I was looking in a mirror you twits. It'll take more then my back being turned for you lot to successfully prank me, keep trying guys, you'll get there one day."

Tom was almost panting because Harry's bare torso was mere inches from his fingers, if the mirror was gone he could reach out and touch the teen, hold him feel him trace the soft lines of the teen. Reaching out he lay his palm against the mirror's other side and practically groaned as Harry turned back to face him and fixed his hair once more, to give it the been shagging like crazy look he seemed so fond of. Taking a deep breath Tom watched as Draco came up an dropped an arm around him, he glared as Draco kissed his Harry's cheek.

"You look magnificent in and out of your clothes my friend," Draco said with a chuckle, he seemed overly at ease while touching Harry, which he was since they slept passively with each other all the time, "So you want to ditch these losers and pick up some very hot guys?"

Rolling his eyes Harry elbowed Draco gently, which made his friend let go of him and chuckle, "Now what kind of friend are you, their not losers and you know that," getting triumphant smiles from the other three Slytherin teens he said to Draco in a whisper that was just loud enough for the others to hear him, "There worse, like a weasel almost."

"Hey we heard that!" the three snakes said leaping on Harry and Draco playfully, they were like a group of siblings with the way they acted, "We are not Weasel's! We are the perfect Snakes!" they said together jabbing Harry in the chest with their hands to make a point, the three struck snobbish poses just to make Harry laugh.

"This is going to be an interesting week," Harry laughed.


	9. Journal Diving

Chapter 9: Journal Diving

That night Harry lay on Draco's bed at the Manor they had been talking for almost two hours now and he was to lazy to go else where, Draco lay out on his stomach reading a book for school and Harry was watching a small toy dragon fight another toy dragon, "You really love dragons don't you," he chuckled which got him slapped in the arse by the book.

"Yes I do, have since I was little," Draco said sitting up before falling across Harry's back in a lazy motion, "As much as I enjoy our sleep overs in school my sweet brother, you have your own room here and I think my father would be insulted if you didn't use it," getting Harry to roll under him he lay across his body now. If someone walked in the room it would look like he was about to kiss Harry they were so close, their breaths actually brushed against the others lips, but to them they did not care they knew nothing sexual would happen, "So what do you say sleep in your own room?"

"I guess I can stay there," Harry said softly, before rolling them so he had Draco pinned down with a grin so that the teen under him was securely stuck under him, "But then who do I cuddle to if I have nightmares? Who will protect me from all the nasty night time things that could hurt me?" he asked cutely which got him pushed off the bed and knocked onto the floor, "Guess not you," he laughed with a smile.

"Prat," Draco chuckled before swinging up and off the bed to help pull Harry to back onto his feet, "Lets get you moved to your own room you smart ass," as he lead his friend to the bedroom across from his he did not nor did Harry sense the blood red eyes following them as they trekked across the hall, those eyes followed Draco back, plopping on his own bed he stretched out and yawned while tossing his book aside, "Why must he be such a goof?" he asked before getting up to get ready for bed.

After leaving Draco's room Harry inspected his own and laughed as he saw a green and purple card on the bed from Pansy he read it out loud for the simple fact he could, it read as, "Happy Halloween, check the closest?" he read out loud before shrugging and moving to open the closest, it was full of clothes in his size that still went with his whole bad boy look, "Note to self kiss Pansy," he chuckled before grabbing some night clothes and changing into black satin bottoms.

Tom had come back after watching Draco fall asleep and caught Harry changing his clothes, groaning he leaned against the wall portrait he was looking through when Harry's tight little rear was covered in satin. Covering his mouth as Harry glanced around at the sound he swore gently in his mind, then he got the pleasure of watching the teen sit cross legged on the bed to start writing something in a black journal. The teen wrote for quite a long time, stopping every now and then to hum and tap the feather of the quill to his chin as if trying to figure out hat to put in.

Smirking he watched Harry set the book aside then lay down, over the covers and drift to sleep. Once certain Harry was asleep he slipped in his room through the secret door and walked over silently to see that the teen had a small green and black serpent tattoo on his lower back. His hand hovered directly above Harry's skin and he could feel the teens body heat. Harry seemed to feel the heat his hand was giving because he shifted in his sleep.

Picking up the journal he settled on the side of the teens bed and gazed at him longingly before opening the journal to read the first page:

'_September1, Train ride, Decided I'm going to keep a journal from now on as it seems I can not keep my mind clear or trust others to keep my secrets and with the goat around having such a chaotic mind is a bad idea. I managed to avoid the weasel and worm at the station, though I did push the weasel from the train. Hope to Merlin that the snake I left him with does something amusing, he should be able to amuse me with his clever mind. And I hope that snake is not caught he is amusing, as is his son the dragon. Dragon followed me on the train and chased me down, I tried to avoid him as much as possible but he found me. Oh well he's good company._

_Prowler.'_

Flipping over the book he shrugged and began to search for his name wondering if the teen had written about him, he found one entry and chuckled softly as he began to read:

_'September 24, Potions, I'm bored Draco is doing my potion, trying to prove that he can do three at once. He's also doing Blaise's potion it seems that Snape really doesn't care what Draco does. Oh well given me plenty of time to think, mostly about Tom Riddle. How could such a smart boy turn into such a crazy monster? I blame Dumbledore's twisted sense on right and wrong, sending him back to that hell hole every summer, who knows what things happened to Tom in Stockwell. Bastard Dumbledore...wait wasn't I using coded names for these people...okay from now on Tom shall be the serpent king, and Dumbles is the goat once again._

_Prowler.'_

Tom turned the page once more and was about to start reading but Harry whimpered in his sleep "Draco?" causing Tom to look at him in shock and slight jealousy that Harry would be saying another mans name, seeing the pained look he did something he had wanted to avoid he lay his hand directly on Harry's arm and watched him relax some, "Uh," when Harry smiled softly in his sleep Tom gulped and traced his hand up the teens arm to cup his cheek and lay a soft butterfly kiss over he scar he had given the beauty.

"Sleep well little Prowler," Tom whispered before setting the book aside and leaving through the secret passageway wondering how Harry knew about Stockwell, his closest followers did not know about the orphanage.


	10. Fame Seeking and Blood Puzzles

Chapter 10: Fame Seeking and Blood Puzzles

The next morning Harry came down to breakfast wearing dark sunglasses and dressed in a dark green T-shirt and tight black jeans growling slightly in the back of his throat as if he did not want to be there. Lucius and Narcissa were looking at him in confusion before Draco decided to explained, "He's not a good morning person," moving forward he lead Harry towards the table.

Pulling out a seat for his friend to sit down at the table and Blaise dashed around making a plate while Pansy poured a cup of tea and Theo found a Daily Prophet for Harry. They knew the routine, they knew how to work, and they knew hat would keep Harry from becoming a lazy slug for the entire day. Harry was not the best person to be around when he was grumpy he liked to curse people; especially people who decided to speak to him before he had woken up.

The adults watched as the routine went through with out a hitch, it seemed this was a normal thing for them. Harry sipped his tea for a bit before eating what Blaise gave him, half way through his meal he looked at the Prophet and groaned before tossing the paper to Draco and going back to eating. Draco read the headline out loud, "Potter's Special Someone," that made everyone look at Harry.

"Don't you dare give me that look Draco," Harry said not looking up he could feel the blonde's gaze on him, and Draco just narrowed his eyes as if expecting Harry to admit he was keeping a secret from them, "I'm not keeping a secret from you and if I am then damn I'm good," that made every one tilt their heads at him like he was nuts, "The bloody prophet thinks your my special someone, continue to read it gets better, oh so much better," he had read the entire article before tossing it away.

"The changes in Harry Potter, our savior and hero, have become rather pronounced after a train ride with one, Draco Malfoy, the heir to the prominent Malfoy fortune and businesses. According to reports from many sources, inside of the school of Hogwarts, the two have been seen together every single day since the school year began. They entered the Great Hall together and even though they apparently seemed to not care one way or the other it was obvious to all that they had just finished shagging. One student had this to say, 'Harry is seen every morning leaning on Malfoy's arm, it's like he's a love sick puppy,' when asked if they think the couple is going to last the student replied, 'I certainly hope not Harry can do so much better then that.." Draco stopped reading out loud, glared and tossed the paper aside, "Well that was rude."

"What's it say?" Harry asked eating a piece of bacon, he knew what it had said but wanted to hear it out loud.

Picking up the paper Pansy read, "Bleach blond, gold digging, fame seeking, son of a whoring Deatheater and bitch," setting the paper down she chuckled and leaned onto Harry's arm to tease him, "So why was we not informed that you were seeing each other? I mean come on-"

Smacking Pansy with the paper Harry shook his head, "He's my brother you flighty little bint," that made Lucius and Narcissa let out held breath and he simply tilted his head at them, "Yeah, pretty sure I don't want to know, well bye," standing he started towards the door Draco following and Theo following both of them, the two of them always went off with Harry as if nobleman following their Prince.

"So," Blaise turned to look at the two elder Malfoy's with critical eyes, "Do you disapprove of Harry or some thing? Is he not good enough for Draco? It's not like he's still some perfect Gryffindor Golden Boy image, he hasn't been for along time," he was getting ready to defend the non-existed relationship if it meant protecting Harry, as Harry a was one of the group meaning he would be protected and defended even against crazed slander from crazy papers.

"Not at all we like him very much -" Narcissa started she did not know how to explain why she had looked panicked, luckily she was saved from having to tell them any thing about the Dark Lord's want for Harry by Harry himself.

"Ow!" came Harry's loud voice a shout of pain which caused Blaise and Pansy to dart after the trio panicked as to what had made their friend call out in pain the way he had, Lucius and Narcissa followed in shock at the noise and the reaction it caused among the others.

They saw Harry standing in the middle of the hallway covered in blood with a disembodied arm attached to his wrist, and two dead Prisoners were in front of him, "Why must people see me and instantly assume I'm going to help them?" he asked Theo who was putting his wand away after wiping it off.

"You're seen as a hero," Draco answered also putting his wand away, and reaching over to tug the arm off of Harry, when the bodies exploded the man's grip had not released, "Now how did my blasting charm and Theo's cutting charm do that?" he meant the bloody dead prisoners that lay around Harry's feet.

"Well it seems the blasting charm added an explosion to the cutting charm to create a nice big bloody mess," Harry said taking his sunglasses off he shook his head, which splattered blood and other bits of human pieces around the room, "And now I need another shower, pardon me," and he left towards his room charming the ground he walked on so he did not leave a bloody trail.

"Explain," Lucius said as he held Narcissa, she was not a fan of blood.

"We were coming this way and these two jumped on him begging him to help them, they said they were prisoners," Theo said as he kicked the decapitated leg of one of the dead bodies.

"He told them he was busy and one of them did something to cause him to yelp and well, we defended him and ...now we have a human puzzle," Draco said before noticing that blood was on him and Theo as well, "We need showers also."


	11. Day's Moon

Chapter 11: Day's Moon

When the three teens came down after their showers Theo was laughing as Harry walked away from Draco who was complaining about Harry adding a blood red streak to his hair. Harry seemed perfectly happy to have Draco complain that the color clashed with his eyes. The Deatheaters who had come over to talk to Lucius and saw the boy wonder walk by, they had not been informed of Harry staying at the Manor and were rather confused. Especially when Harry walked over and looked at Lucius for a long moment.

"Draco stop complaining about his hair it looks fine," Lucius said as he evaluated the new addition to Harry's look.

"It's red!" Draco complained before grabbing Harry's hand and tugging him away, "At least add another color so you look more punk."

"Alright," Harry grabbed a section of his hair and ran it through his fingers so it changes white, "Better?" getting a nod he chuckled and wandered away, "Where did Pansy go?" he asked and got a shrug.

Lucius held up a hand to stop the on coming questions, "He is my guest, our Lord knows he is here," with that he turned and left the confused four behind him.

The next day Harry was laying on the Ball room floor as House elves decorated for Halloween, he kept telling them when something looked amiss and they fixed it. Narcissa sat in a chair watching Harry with a smile, planning the Deatheater parties were normally her job but he was doing an excellent job at it. The other four teens were off playing a make shift game of Quittditch but Harry seemed to find this more amusing. Looking over the menu she chuckled as she saw that Harry had gotten his hands on that as well, the desserts had been changed and a larger variety of appetizers were marked down. Looking at the teen she smiled as she thought about how good he would be for the Dark Lord, whom she knew was watching Harry at that very moment.

"So Harry how have you liked the Manor so far?" Narcissa asked as she moved to sit closer to the teen who seemed to think best while lying down.

"It's beautiful, large and I've gotten lost a few times but it's a lovely place," Harry said before sitting up and saying to the closest house elf, "See if you can charm the walls to have a sort of vampire palace feel."

"Yes young Mater," the elf said, Narcissa shook her head in amusement. Harry had all the elves loving him after only two days.

"What is your costume going to be?" Narcissa asked softly.

"I have no clue, it's hanging in Pansy's closet and she threatened me with bodily harm should I try looking early," Harry said splaying his arms and legs out as if a cat.

Draco came skidding in the room to topple over and land on Harry, "Hey I just saw your Moony-"

"Moony!" standing and dropping Draco, Harry tugged him to his feet, "Where?"

"He was circling the Manor, I think he's spying for the goat," Draco said before having to chase after Harry who took off in a dead sprint, "Wait up!"

Tom watched from behind a tapestry as Harry jumped on the werewolf Remus Lupin and the two rolled across the floor for a moment, "Moony! How much do you love me?" Harry asked as they stopped rolling and he sat on the man's hips.

"Like my cub, why?" Moony asked before asking, "How did you know I was here?"

"Draco spotted you," Harry said before asking, "Do you love me enough to stick by me no matter what I do?" getting a nod he kept his face blank, "I refuse to be Dumbledore's weapon."

"So you've switched sides?" Remus asked carefully.

"Not really," Harry said before running a hand through his hair, "I'll help the dark only because that is the side my friend have chosen, I hold ties to only a few people, you are one of them. Which means if you do not accept my choice I will just send you on your way after of course locking this memory so you can't rat me out."

"I only support you Cub," Remus said sitting up, "I only joined the Order to keep you safe."

"Yay!" tackling him back onto the ground Harry snuggled to his chest, "Well that takes a load off my mind."

"Dammit..." Draco said as he finally caught up he was holding his sides and panting, "How do you run so bloody fast?"

"Years of practice," Harry laughed bolting up to hug the blond, "Have I told you lately that I absolutely love you and your eagle vision?"

"So I'm taking it he's okay with everything," Draco chuckled before getting a nod and watching Harry help Remus to his feet, "Well Mr. Lupin might I offer you a place to stay and a great party to attend, one which you're little brat there has re-planned."

"I think I should talk to your father about that," Remus said before picking Harry up and spinning with him before setting him down, "I missed you Cub."

Lucius was blinking rapidly after Harry and Draco explained everything to him; glancing at Remus he turned back to Harry and saw an innocent hope in those green eyes. That made him wonder how a teen that had seen so much torture and death could hold anything even close to innocence still. Nodding his head he caught Harry who hugged him, "He may stay, but you are in charge of him. If he does something crazy you are to take full responsibility got it?" he asked Harry who nodded, swatting the teen in the head he shook his head, "Well go find him a room."


	12. Pharaoh, Zorro, and a Piercing

Chapter 13: Pharaoh, Zorro and a Piercing

Pansy and Draco were in Harry's room before the Ball, Theo and Blaise were helping Remus get ready. Lucius sat with Tom in the study and watched as the other man paced back and forth rather pissed off that Dumbledore's meddling was about to ruin everything. When Draco burst in the room to grab up a silver bracelet he had left on the desk the two blinked after him, the young blond was dressed like a King in deep blues and silver accents. Lucius himself wore a costume that was ancient Roman; Tom wore a phantom of the opera costume.

Draco popped his head back in the room to look between the two, he had not expected his father to have a guest over right before the Ball, "Eh, what ever," he really did not care and with that he was off again like a flash of lightening.

"You're son is mental," Tom said after a moment, shaking his head, no one besides Lucius, Narcissa and Severus knew what he looked like so he no worries about Harry recognizing him, he just hoped he would be able to catch Harry's eye, and hold his attention.

Pansy was the next person to dash into the room without knocking or caring if she was interrupting something, she looked like a belly dancer it was her costume, "Hey have you seen Harry's -oh there it is," and she grabbed up a blank piece of paper which she tugged into her sash, hearing a crash she turned and started up the stairs calling, "Harry don't kill Draco!...If you do don't get blood on my floor!"

Twenty minutes Harry himself came into the study panting, closing and locking the door he leaned against it with a sigh, falling to the floor he wiped his face with the back of his hand, he wore a costume that was of a pharaoh, "Having problems?" Lucius asked, getting a nod he heard the two other teens kick the study door.

"I refuse!" Harry said as he bolted up, when he leaned against the door as the other two tried to break the door in, Lucius and Tom realized he was hiding.

"What are they trying to do to you?" Tom asked disguising his voice and avoiding eye contact, he did not want Harry recognizing him on accident.

Looking at the mystery man Harry tilted his head, "Draco was right," he said that blankly as if surprised the blond had been right about something, stepping back he let the two come crashing through the door to crash onto the floor, looking at Draco he chuckled, "You're dad is holed up with a mystery man."

"And you let us in the room!" Pansy chuckled which made Harry smack his forehead before she managed to tackle him over, "Now stay still! Draco grab his hand he keeps fighting back!"

"Got it," Draco said jumping into the mingle he grabbed Harry's wrists and held them securely above the teens head while Pansy sat on his legs, "Blaise We Need You!" a few seconds later Blaise came in dressed like a royal adviser, "Okay, now he won't let us pierce his ear, so you do it while we hold him down.!"

"Blaise you even think about it and I'll-Ow!" Harry yelped as his friends managed to pierce his left ear high up in the lobe, "I'm so going to kill you three," he growled out.

"No you won't," Pansy teased poking him in the chest, with a sweet yet dangerous smile she said, "Well at least not me, who else you going to get to pretend to be your girl friend and keep Ginny bloody Weasley ff your oh so pretty backside."

"Fine then I'll kill the other two and substitute Theo for you," Harry said Pansy jumped off him and he pushed Draco away while tenderly touching his ear, "Prats."

"So," Draco turned to his father after standing up, "Doesn't he make a great Pharaoh?" he asked as he tugged Harry in front of him so his father could get a better look, 'It was between this and having him go as a dark Prince, but that seemed to..."

"Cliché?" Harry offered up as he rubbed his sore ear.

"Right, cliché," Draco finished proudly as if Harry had not helped him with the sentence at all, "So who is your friend?" he was truly interested in gossip and even Pansy did not know the guy.

"Oh...this is Thomas Olovram," Lucius said after quickly thinking of a name, "Secret classified hush, hush business associate and such."

Blinking like he could care less Harry nodded his head absently, "Right...well cya," turning he left the room.

"Wait up we still need to find the perfect mask!" Pansy and Draco cried chasing after Harry's retreating form.

Blaise however was looking at Tom for a moment, "Oh I get it," he said suddenly, "Thomas Marvolo Riddle, switching your middle name around is not a good way to hide who you are," getting two stunned looks he shrugged, "Hey I am the fourth student in my class, though Harry is number two and Draco number three...but they are both kind of dense when they want to be..."

"Blaise keep your mouth shut," Lucius ordered, before Tom had a chance to threaten the poor stupid boy, "We don't want to scare Harry."

"Be rather difficult...though he was petrified about getting his ear pierced, but that's because Draco was ...well anyway," Blaise said shaking his head as if the moment had been rather funny, "I've got a werewolf to turn into a handsome masked Zorro!"


	13. Drunken Dragons

Chapter 13: Drunken Dragons

Tom walked into the party and saw the group of teens messing around in a corner, or at least Theo and Blaise were messing around while Harry leaned against a wall and Draco chatted to Pansy. Theo looked like a Romeo, and true to the word of Blaise, Remus stood near Harry dressed like Zorro, right down to the saber and mask. Walking slightly closer he stayed a few yards away and let himself be dragged into a dance by one of the random woman who were at the party. He waited until about half way through the party before moving back towards the group, Tom wanted a closer look at his adorable little Pharaoh.

Harry and Draco were both grinning as Pansy and Theo were trying to get apart as magic held them together and forced them to waltz, Remus and Blaise were laughing so hard Tom feared they would stop breathing. Looking at Harry he admired the way the costume left his torso bare and he did look Egyptian. Realizing Harry was looking at him he realized he had been staring and looked away quickly before glancing back to see that the green eyed teen was now asking Blaise a question.

Getting closer he heard, "Eh, I have no clue why he'd be staring at you," that was Blaise, Tom heard and saw Harry smack the other boy in the back of the head and then heard, "Fine I'll go find out."

Blaise walked over to the Dark Lord, "Hey you're creeping Harry out, he says your staring at him as if he's some tasty treat," getting a smirk his jaw dropped, "Well I'll be damned...you like him..." getting a nod he blinked rapidly before getting a hold of himself, "Well approach him, if you stare much longer he's liable to curse you just for the hell of it."

Harry was busy trying to get Draco to stop giggling when Tom and Blaise walked over, "Damn it Dray how the hell did you manage to get fire whiskey in here, I thought we searched you," Harry said trying to hold the blond up who was giggling uncontrollably, "Ah, good Blaise help me."

"He's drunk?" Blaise asked in a slight annoyed voice.

"I have no idea how, but yes he is," Harry said dropping the blond he sighed as Draco burst in squeaks of laughter, "Well screw it he's a lost cause."

"Harry leave Draco to us," Pansy said as she came over with Narcissa, Draco's eyes got wide at seeing his mother, "I ratted him out."

Once Draco and the girls were gone Harry sighed and fell back to sit in a chair, Blaise laughed at the tired look and asked, "Not much fun being designated Draco watcher is it?"

"No the bastard got it past me and I have no...no wonder he liked the crown so bloody much," picking the fallen crown up he flicked the emerald at the top and it opened sniffing he handed it to Blaise, "A refilling hollow crown, you'd think the idiot was taking lessons from Moody."

"Moody?" Tom asked causing Harry to yelp and jump slightly, he had obviously gone unnoticed by the gorgeous green eyes hellion, "Oh sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"No it's alright," Harry said before rubbing his temples slightly before smiling at the man, who looked rather attractive and cute, "It's just been one long day," he was just about to suggest they sit down and talk, he wanted to get to know the man who seemed to like watching him.

"Ah, cheer up," Theo said, which stopped Harry from asking, as he came over and slung an arm around Harry's bare shoulders a deadly smile on his face, "How about I take you for a spin around the dance floor, then you can call Blaise a creepy perv and run off and hide with Pansy."

"The perfect night," Harry said over dramatically before offering Theo his hand, he would spend time with the handsome stranger later, right now he had a dance to dance, "Hop to it boy," he ordered his friend who laughed and dragged him out on to the floor.

Blaise saw Tom's eyes harden as Theo and Harry went off in a dance, "He's having a hard day...wait until he's with Pansy, she'll get him to talk to you cause your cute," ten minutes later he saw Theo bring Harry back and stepped up to do his part to cheer Harry up he tugged him close, "Oh You really now how to move it why don't we move in a much _nicer_ dance," and he got elbowed as he purred those words, releasing Harry he watched Pansy drag him off and turned to Tom who was almost choking on his effort not to start crucioing people, especially Blaise, "Now's your chance and you might want to get the pissed off look off your face."

AN: Next chapter is a heated chapter, heck its called Heated moments, not quite a lemon but there is quite a bit of sexual acts. Don't like don't read.


	14. Heated Moments

Chapter 14: Heated Moments

Tom wandered over and watched as Harry and Pansy whispered back and forth, when Pansy elbowed Harry and waved him over he walked over looking cautious. Pansy's words shocked him, "Your hot, wanna hang around with us?" she asked, "I'm Pansy and this is Harry."

"Yes I remember Lucius telling me about you two...how's your ear?" he asked Harry as Pansy dragged him down to sit across from them.

"Fine now," Harry said shrugging, Pansy leaned over and whispered something in his ear and his cheeks went pink, "Pansy! Seriously!" getting a nod he dropped his head in his hands.

"What I can't help but notice these things," Pansy said with a shrug, "So Thomas why have you been staring at Harry?"

"Quite blunt," Tom said before watching Harry smack her in the arm, "I just happen to think Harry here is adorable, especially with that blush."

"I knew it!" Pansy squealed before hugging Tom suddenly, "Good then it is your job to cheer him up! Now be careful with him, he's rather easy to get tipsy and likes cuddling while asleep...oh and his room is on the third floor, black door with the name Prowler carved in the front."

"Pansy!" Harry said hiding his face again, "I really hate you."

"I don't think anything is going to end up happening, I barely know him," Tom said as Pansy grabbed his hand and Harry's to drag them from the room, "Pansy!"

Dragging them up the stairs she opened Harry's door and dragged both in and then dropped Harry on the floor, "Oh I dropped you, my bad," Pansy said before kissing Harry's cheek, "Now cheer the fuck up and get laid," as she went to the door she looked at Tom and said, "Now be careful he still a virgin," and locked them in the room.

Going to the door Harry tried the knob, "Pansy you open this door!" he ordered.

"Not until you get some!" Pansy called back, "And don't try that funky trick of yours I've locked the wards down around your room as well! ...Actually Draco did earlier..."

"I'm going to kill the both of you!" Harry snapped kicking the door, after about ten minutes of trying to get out he turned and saw Tom laying on his bed, "Hey get off there!"

"Alright," Tom said sitting up and standing he sighed, "Don't worry your pretty little head Lucius will come looking for us soon enough."

Another ten minutes passed and Harry dropped to his bed with a groan of annoyance mumbling about how he was going to kill Pansy for doing this and Draco for helping her, a few minutes after that he yelped as a magical tray loaded with alcohol and ice cream toppings appeared, sitting up he grabbed the cherries and got a raised eyebrow shot at him

Blushing a little he shrugged, "I like cherries and well...haven't had dinner," going back to the delicious little treats he watched as Tom came over and looked over the treats.

"I prefer strawberries," Tom said grabbing one up he bit into it and watched Harry's cheeks tint pink and those green eyes looked away from him, "Want one?" he asked and held one out to the teen, getting a shake of the head he settled on the bed next to him and leaned forward to watch the teen.

"Can you not look at me like that?" Harry asked leaning back, Tom just moved closer until Harry yelped as he fell back to hit the bed with Tom straddling him, "I...I..."

Tom felt slightly foggy, as he leaned down to kiss the teens neck, he knew something was wrong when he felt like he would die without having sex with Harry. Pulling back he took a breath and shook his head, "On second thought don't eat the strawberries."

Harry growled, "Damn Pansy she laced them," when Tom leaned back away from him he became concerned as the man paled slightly, "Are you alright?"

"I..." falling back Tom groaned in pain, the further he got from Harry the worse he felt, suddenly he realized that Lucius was in on this. The potion was one thing Lucius had suggested to get Harry to sleep with him, when Harry touched his cheeks he closed his eyes and willed them teal as Harry pulled off his mask to feel his forehead, "What are you doing?"

"Checking on you," Harry said he was studying the man's pulse now, "Pansy just doesn't think, idiot probably didn't even consider dosage when she laced them. Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"Better the closer you get," Tom whispered, glancing at him he watched Harry lay a hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry for all this-"

"No I should be the sorry one, it's my crazy friend that did this," Harry said, getting a chuckle from the other man he was about to ask what was so funny but it hit him, "Lucius was in on this?"

"I believe so, told him I thought you were cute...said I should just get you drunk and seduce you, told him no, then he suggested this potion...I don't think he thought I'd be he one dosed," Tom murmured which was true, they had that conversation right after the teen's first appearance at the Manor.

"Why am I not surprised," Harry said before laying his head on the mans chest and sighing, "Thank you...for thinking I'm cute...and not blaming me for these psychos," feeling a hand on his back he did not think any thing of it until Tom's nails dug in, "Hey -"

Rolling the teen Tom gazed lustily down at Harry who was pinned under him, "I'm sorry, you're just to cute," with that he dropped a flat out kiss to the teens lips, licking his lips he felt the green eyed teen to shiver under him, "Damn," looking down he saw that Harry was looking away from him now, "Um..." he did not know how to control himself at the moment because of the potion, however he did not want to rape Harry, "I ..I don't want to hurt you."

Glancing back at him Harry blushed slightly, he could feel the others arousal pressed against him, "I...can we just stay like this until you calm down?...I like you...you seem sweet and you're really cute but..." Harry blushed harder when Tom kissed him softly and just lay on him with his head resting against his neck, he blushed harder still when he felt the gentle rubbing and knew that the other man had to find release before the potion would lose affect.

Thrusting forward Tom felt Harry's lean stomach against his cock and groaned into the soft flesh of Harry's throat, he could feel the heat from the teens blush as he rocked against him. After rocking for about five minutes he gasped out and came hard, since he was clutching to Harry he felt the teen shiver against him. Smirking as he felt Harry come hard also he continued to rub against him as he licked at his neck. Harry gasped as Tom nibbled his collar bone and felt himself get over heated slightly, he had not been able to help it before but now he could he pushed Tom off of him and rolled away to be sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Uh," Tom sat up and touched Harry's shoulder softly, "I'm sorry," dropping his hand he got off the bed and moved over to a window seat, "I'll stay over here..." he had no clue why he had to go and botch things up when him and Harry had been getting along.

Harry looked at him for a moment before looking away and rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm sorry I...I am not good with this crap," laughing he fell back to lay on his bed eyes looking at Tom, he still wore the mask because he did not know if this man would try and kill him because of who he was.


	15. Date After

Chapter 15: Date After

Lucius let them out the next morning and saw that Harry and Tom were sleeping on the bed but at opposite sides, Tom had a hand extended to rest on Harry's arm and Harry had a hand over the other mans hand, they seemed to not have had sex but were in some sort of understanding. With a sigh Harry rolled in his sleep and reached out to grip Tom's shirt as if looking for some sort of comfort. Lucius decided to leave them but he also left a note saying the door was now open.

Tom woke to Harry snuggling up to him and groaned as he felt the teens soft lips touching his neck, Harry was asleep still but it did not stop Tom from imagining Harry kissing his neck while horribly aroused, begging to be taken. Shivering as Harry's fingers ghosted up his side he felt the teen snuggle to his chest warmly as if they were lovers that thought made him catch his breath as he thought of Harry being his lover while knowing who he truly was.

"Eh," Harry murmured opening is eyes slightly; he felt the hard body next to him and sat up in a flash before remembering the night before. Falling back down he groaned, "Good morning."

"Morning," Tom said grinning at Harry's reaction upon waking up with him, "The doors unlocked..." sitting up he swung his legs out of the bed, "I..." glancing at Harry he moved and placed a soft kiss to the teens lips, "I'm sorry about last night, might you allow me to take you to lunch?"

"I..." Harry gazed at the man for a long moment, "Why?"

"Because I happen to like you," Tom said smiling at the teen, "So Mr. Potter might I escort you to lunch?"

"You know who I am?" Harry asked getting a nod, he removed the mask and got flat out kissed again and when he was released he had a dazed look to his face, "Okay...lunch sounds...nice."

Chuckling Tom nipped the teens ear before whispering to him, "I'll see you at breakfast."

Draco and Pansy were both nervous at breakfast, because they had set their friend up to get laid when Harry came down Blaise mumbled a quick spell and shook his head Harry was still a virgin. Harry walked over and grabbed Theo's hand to drag him off to the side, the other three teens watched startled. The two were friends and rather close but normally Harry only dragged Theo off when he needed sound advice.

When they saw Tom move over to Lucius they blinked at him wondering if the man had been invited to spend the rest of the holiday week with them. When Tom looked at Harry and got a smile from the dark haired teen the other three were left in wonder. At breakfast Theo seemed to be pondering something and Blaise was half tempted to tell Harry who he had been locked up with, but was afraid it would ruin Harry's good mood. Lucius was also curious as to what really happened between the two so as soon as breakfast was over he dragged his friend and boss from the room to lock them in the study.

"Spill from what I saw you two looked...cozy," Lucius said with a smirk, "What happened?"

"Well I was the one drugged," Tom said which made Lucius flush, "Harry played doctor, trying to get me to relax, he allowed me to use his body to find the pleasure I needed..." a dreamy look caught his eyes as he smiled, "He's going to lunch with me...as a date..."

"Wow," Lucius said looking at Tom he asked, "Are you going to court him?'

"I told you he is mine, my Dark Prince," Tom said that possessive glint to his eye again, "He just has to admit he is mine and my spell will be complete."

"Spell?" Lucius asked startled.

"Yeah I cast it yesterday when his friends pierced his ear as it takes his blood being spilled to activate, that worked, all he has to do is say he is mine and he will be...I'm using the old marriage law," Tom said with a smile, "I just...I think this is more then his look and powers...when he was trying to help me yesterday and when I woke this morning to him cuddled up with me I...it felt right."

"Break the spell," Blaise said as he entered the room, "If Harry learns you used magic to bind him to you he'll never come to trust you."

"But I...if he learns who I really am he'll never marry me willingly," Tom said yet getting two hard looks he sighed and mumbled the counter spell, he really just wanted the teen with him as his Dark Prince but since they seemed to want to make things difficult on him he did the right thing, "There, now I have to court him the old fashioned way... good thing he seems to like me!"

Harry sat with Theo who was discussing any and every branch of Deatheaters the teens knew of, they were trying to find where Tom fit in, "This is so complicated," Harry sighed falling back he would have toppled off the bench had Tom not caught him, blushing he asked, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you're curious," Tom chuckled setting Harry back on the bench and sitting next to him, Theo looked at him carefully, "Clever using the researcher of the teen recruits."

"Well I can't very well ask Draco or Pansy they would lose focus to easily, and Blaise seems dead set on avoiding the topic of you...wait," Harry turned to look at Theo, "The only time Blaise avoids a subject is when he knows something he's not suppose to know!"

"Well seeing as you have a date," Theo said standing up, "I'll go chase Blaise down, have fun," turning back he looked at Tom and said, "You hurt him and I'll kill you," turning he left the two alone.

"So curious about me Harry?" Tom asked tilting Harry's blushing face towards him he kissed the teen softly, "Why don't you just ask me?"

"That's taking the easy way out," Harry said his blush fading some as he gazed in those teal eyes, "What is the point in having an arsenal of knowledge at my disposal if I never use it?" that got him kissed again very softly.

"Good point sweet heart," Tom said standing up and bringing Harry with him, "Do you like Italy?" he asked the teen.

"I've never been to Italy," Harry said before getting tugged close and side along apparated he blinked as he saw the pantheon as they landed in the middle, "Tom...Why are we here?"

"Lunch," Tom chuckled before waving his wand discreetly, he did not want Harry seeing his wand just yet, as a blanket appeared with a picnic set up he smiled, "Tada."

Harry smiled and kissed Tom softly, for the first time he kissed the man instead of being kissed, the whole thing was perfect. They ate lunch and chatted about anything that crossed their minds, they ended up kissing each other and Tom found himself straddling the teen kissing him senseless about half way through their lunch. Pulling back he chuckled as he dipped his head to lick the chocolate cake from Harry's cheek, they had been talking when Harry admitted to never being thoroughly snogged. Tom had taken care of that but had also made the teen fall back so his face brushed against the cake.

"Hmm, I think I found a favorite dessert," Tom chuckled as he continued to lick the teen's cheek clean of chocolate.

"You're not being very fair," Harry said twisting them he laughed as Tom fell face first into the cake, tilting the mans head up he kissed away the cake and licked at it sweetly, "I see what you mean."

Somehow they ended up having a food fight, but still the food they threw they ate, off the other. Harry was laughing as Tom tried to figure out where the wine bottle had gone; getting looked at he held up the bottle and got lifted into the air and kissed again. Getting set down he watched as the man poured them some wine, they decided since Harry was still underage he would only drink to a toast. They toasted a lot of things until Harry was blushing but not because of Tom because of the alcohol he had drank. The bottle was empty and Tom thought it was best to take Harry home.


	16. Almost Killing a Devil

Chapter 16: Almost Killing a Devil

Tom held Harry as they apparated back to Malfoy Manor, the teen was giggling uncontrollably, "Oh," Tom laughed as Harry caused them both to fall over, he kept Harry from falling and hitting anything by being a landing pillow for the teen, getting a smile he watched as Harry just snuggled down and fell asleep. Lifting him up he carried the teen past the four teens, Narcissa and Lucius who were waiting to see how it went, "I er...got him drunk."

"No fair," Draco pouted which got Narcissa to turn and yell at her son and gave Tom a chance to get Harry up to his room to lay the teen down, leaving a sobering potion next to the teens bed he closed the curtains and turned the lights off. He gave Harry a soft kiss before leaving to let his young love sleep off the alcohol-induced sleep.

Harry came down the stairs a few hours later looking absolutely normal and he handed Tom the potion with a cheeky grin before saying, ''I've never had a hung over," kissing the man softly he heard Pansy and Blaise headed his way and grabbed Tom to tug him and himself out of the way so the two crashed into Theo and Draco who had been coming from the other direction, "Still too slow," he teased his friends.

"Ow," Theo sat up before smiling at Blaise, "Hey you've been avoiding me all day! We need to talk-"

"Can't sorry!" Blaise said bolting up and stumbling back away, "I have to er..." getting feral looks from all four of his friends he glanced at Tom, "Tom! We have to talk to Lucius he asked about the thing...and the yeah," grabbing the mans arm he dragged him away and into the study where Lucius was reading, "Dear Lord they will end up killing me."

"Hey Harry was with me," Tom complained like a child who had just lost their favorite toy.

"And they all want to gut me to learn about you!" Blaise complained, "I'm glad Harry's come around and seems to like you but I sort of like living!"

"Should I just tell him?" Tom asked the two men with him.

"I think we should stop discussing this," Lucius said he motioned at the door and they all saw that the light was blocked out from under the door.

Opening the door and stepping aside Tom watched Theo, Draco and Pansy fall in. Harry stood right behind them with a sheepish grin, "Harry did you put them up to this?" Tom asked teasingly.

"I just mentioned that the conversation might help us learn about you," Harry said innocently, "And I might have mentioned that listening at doors usually work, but they did that all on their own."

"Liar!" Draco said bolting up, "I distinctly remember you...wait...damn you manipulated us into doing what you wanted with out us catching on..."

"More scales!" Theo cheered from his place under Pansy.

"Damn Harry's learning quicker then I thought," Pansy said sitting up and looking at the green eyed teen, "How long have you been twisting us around your pretty little fingers?"

"Only since you all became my friends," Harry said cheekily, "Epp!" he yelped as the three tackled him over to tickle him like crazy, "I g-give up!"

"See that's all the Dark Lord has to do," Draco said siting on Harry's stomach, "If he were to tickle you like crazy you'd give up and he'd win the war."

"Yeah well you lot tell him I'm pathetically ticklish I'll kill you all in a way that will cause even Voldemort to lose his lunch got it," Harry said sitting up and knocking Draco over as he stood, swaying he touched the back of his head before smacking Theo who was closest to him, "You prats!"

"Wha-" Theo started to ask but Harry crumpled to the ground and they saw the blood on the stair Harry had hit his head as they tackled into him, "Harry!" Theo said kneeling and gently turning his friend they saw the gash and winced, "Damn, we keep almost killing him," Pansy healed the cut but Harry did not wake up as he normally did, "Harry?"

"Head wound," Draco said crawling over to pull Harry's head into his lap, "He's going to be dizzy when he wakes up," Theo curled to Harry's right side, Blaise moved to curl to his left and Pansy curled up on his chest, "You know after about a dozen accidents you'd think we'd learn that he is human still."

"But he never acts human," Pansy pouted, "I forget he can be hurt."

"As do I," Theo admitted, "He just always seems so strong and in control."

"I say we lock him in his room where we know he can't get hurt," Blaise said as he traced his friend's cheek, "Or we lock him in a tower high up somewhere like in a fairy tale."

"Or you could just," Harry said not opening his eyes, "Learn to use slightly less force, or not knock me into poisonous, cursed, sharp or deadly things."

"We promise," the four, said smiling when Harry opened his eyes.

"You four should be let lose in the Ministry I'm sure the trouble you can cause would be enough to crumble the government," Harry teased getting a kiss on the forehead from Draco, both cheeks from the boys o either side and the nose from Pansy he grinned, "Though I might have to tag along, you never seem to get in trouble unless I'm there with you."

"Oh It's a date," Draco laughed as Harry sat up, spotting Tom and his father watching them he blushed, "Er, we rubbed off on Harry so he's darker then most think and he rubbed off on us so we're slightly more..."

"Reckless," Harry laughed, "I mean come on you guys actually have done so much more with out plotting out every detail since I came around."

"And amazingly the jump in feet first thing works," Theo laughed, "Except when Dumbledore's office is on the line..."

"Didn't help Severus was there when the dung bombs went off either," Pansy said shivering.

"Or that you guys thought I wouldn't twist it to fit my own needs," Harry said as he stood up, getting four stunned looks he bowed to them, "Yes it was I who made sure you four were unsuccessful, caught, and that our beloved Potion's Master just happened to be there."

"That was evil," Draco said eyes shining with a mixture of pride and awe.

"I broke a nail scrubbing cauldrons!" Pansy said standing and poking Harry, "You owe me for that, over Christmas you must allow me to take you to a spa!"

"A spa for punishment...alright," Harry said with a chuckle, getting tugged back into Tom's arms he smiled at the man, "Oh ...hello."

"You my sweet little Harry are a devil in disguise aren't you?" he teased kissing Harry softly as he got a nod.


	17. Ruined Work

Chapter 17: Ruined Work (Lemon: And I'll explain in a later chapter why Harry was willing now if people can't catch on)

Three nights later Tom walked into the study to see Harry sitting on the corner of the desk chatting happily with Lucius who actually seemed to be enjoying the teens company. Gazing at the lean body of his boyfriend he just watched as Harry enjoyed himself. The two of them had spent the morning together, but Tom had to leave to do some work while Harry spent the rest of the day apparently talking to Lucius.

"How did you manage to get the old man to believe I've turned my back on the Dark Lord? He wrote me today, the old man, wants to see if I'll spy for him," Lucius chuckled before spotting Tom's far away look, "We seem to have company."

Turning Harry smiled at Tom his eyes lighting up, "Hey I didn't expect to see you tonight," dropping down to be standing he walked over and laughed lightly as Tom pulled him close, "Miss me?"

"Yes, of course," Tom chuckled before kissing Harry softly, pulling back he licked the teens lips and chuckled, "You had caramel," he stated which made Lucius snicker, "Who is giving my sweet sweets?"

"Blaise gave them to me to call Theo off, my slippery little snake friend wants to keep you secrets from me," Harry said laying a few butterfly kisses to his boyfriends lips, soft, gentle, and brief, "Now what is he hiding from me about you?" he purred out softly.

Tom was dazed by the gentle, loving treatment, "He knows who-"yet Lucius through a waded up paper at him, snapping out of it he chuckled and kissed Harry a few times, "You my little sneaky lion will not get me with the seduction role."

Smiling Harry chuckled lightly, "Can't blame me for trying, besides you like it," he squealed slightly when Tom's hands roamed down to grip his denim clad ass and pull him forward, "We're not alone."

"Luc leave," Tom said lifting Harry up and setting the teen on the desk he kissed him and gazed at Lucius who was watching them an amused smirk on his lips, "Lucius! Out!"

"But I want to watch," Lucius said smirking playfully, getting two glares he pouted lightly, "Soe other time?" getting pointed looks he laughed and left the room wondering if his paper work would still be on the desk in the morning.

Harry blushed when Tom's hands began to travel up the back of his shirt, "T-tom?" he whispered, getting his head tilted back he blushed and was kissed very softly, "I've never..."

"I'll be gentle with you love," Tom murmured brushing his lips against his young loves lips, "Unless you're not certain you want this...I can wait for you."

Those gentle words made Harry smile warmly, he had spent the last few days with the man who held him close to his chest, and he had backed down when Harry had panicked back when Pansy tried to get him laid, "I trust you," Harry said softly, the man was a high up Deatheater and could have tricked him to his death at any given number of times but had not.

"I'm glad you trust me, I'll never hurt you, never," Tom promised as his hands began pulling the teens dark T-shirt off of him, tossing it aside he kissed Harry's nose, "Promise," getting a smile he kissed his soon to be lover very gently while in the back of his mind he realized Harry was going to be so pissed off when he found out just to whom he really was about to lose his virginity too.

Reaching up Harry traced Tom's cheek and was given a soft kiss, during the kiss he felt the man's hands glide down his smooth body to hook in the top of his jeans, looking up he saw those teal eyes shimmer with a fire he realized was all for him. Tom would not hurt him, Tom really did want him to be happy and he knew he did not want anyone else but Tom to see him like this.

Undoing his loves jeans Tom gave them a gentle tug until they slipped out from under him and he was able to tug them off of him. As he glanced down to appreciate the sight before him he felt liquid fire pool in his belly as he saw that Harry wore no boxers. "Harry," he chuckled which made the teen blush, separating his loves legs he settled himself between them and kissed those soft petal pink lips that were his for the taking, "Do you always go commando love?"

"Boxers leave lines in my tight jeans," Harry said before smiling and falling back to lay on the desk in front of his boyfriend, twisting his legs up he wrapped them around Tom's waist and pulled him forward so he fell on top of him, "You my love are wearing way too much," undoing a few buttons of the silken shirt he saw the fire darken in those eyes and grinned slyly.

Bending down Tom caught Harry's wrists with one hand and pinned the small lean teen below him on the desk completely before muttering a wandless spell so his clothes were piled on the floor some where in the room, "Better?" getting a blush he chuckled, "You still certain?"

"You keep asking me that and I'll just go see if Draco is interested!" Harry growled out playfully, shifting his hips up to rub against his loves body, "Please Tom, I'm postive I want this, I want you."

Kissing the teens neck softly as Tom tried to remember the spell to painlessly stretch the young teen, he would rather do things the muggle way while having sex but he wanted very little pain for the teen. Hearing the teen give a gasp he knew the spell had worked, "Next time I'll do things the muggle way, it's more fun for us but also can hurt some more."

"Alright," Harry said his cheeks flushed at the heated look he was being given, those long fingers were toying up and down his body leaving tingling paths in their wake, realizing he was waiting for something his cheeks burned some more as he looked to the side, "Tom please."

Feeling how submissive the small teen under him was acting Tom lost control, flipping Harry around so he was bent over the desk he bent his head down to nuzzle the soft slightly tanned flesh of the teens small back, he could feel the muscle from years of Quittditch training tensing and twitching at his gentle touches, "Mine?" he asked as he rubbed his hand against the teens already slightly stretched entrance, "Mine?"

"Yours," Harry whimpered as the man slipped a long finger in his he shivered at the cold wetness that went with the finger, "Wha," twisting his head back he saw a smile and turned back around to gasp as the finger slipped out and something much larger began to push in, 'Uh...It h-hurts."

"Bare with me love, relax it'll get better," Tom cooed softly as he settled balls deep into his lovers virgin warmth, the fire that was spreading from hi groin up through his body was making it hard for him to not just loose complete control and fuck the teen senseless. He was trying to patient but when Harry bucked back against him and groaned, "Move Tom please move," he lost it.

Sitting in the foyer Blaise felt his cheeks turn pink as he heard a high note leave Harry about a minute later, blushing he glared at Lucius who was sipping his tea and humming, "You bastard you knew what they were doing!" he accused, yet he blushed redder when Tom's voice joined Harry in a chorus of moans and grunts.

Harry was shaking as Tom pounded into him, "More," he cried out wanting to feel more of his lover moving in him, "Harder," he begged a startled cry flew from him as Tom's hand wrapped around his forgotten cock which was weeping with precum, "Uh, uh," he panted as he felt waves of pleasure assault him from every angle, the hard cock sliding in and out of him, the strong fingers wrapped around his most intimate body part and Tom's devilish mouth sucking and biting along side his shoulders and neck, "Oh!" he cried out before throwing his head side to side as he came hard spilling himself all over a paper Lucius needed to give to the Minister.

Thrusting into his convulsing lover Tom felt himself tip over the edge of bliss and filled the younger male up with his hot liquid which drew a gasping squeal from Harry, collapsing against Harry's back he dragged his lover to the floor still buried deep inside him, "Dear Merlin...that was..." kissing the teens neck he glanced up dn caught his reflection in a small mirror Lucius kept on the desk is eyes were blood red again, throwing the glamour up he clutched Harry close as he slipped from his lover, _'Damn that was close thank Merlin he did not see my eyes,'_ he thought chuckling softly.

Two hours later after the two had left the room to get some dinner Lucius came back into his room and pouted as he saw all his hard work ruined because of his friends, "They cost me a weeks worth of hard work dammit!"


	18. Broken Hearts and Headaches

Chapter 18: Broken Hearts and Headaches

The next morning Tom wandered down to get breakfast and came face to face with Blaise who looked murderous, looking around quickly he saw that Lucius was rubbing his sore cheek, "Er, what's wrong?" he asked carefully, the teens brown eyes were almost black with rage.

"I should gut you," Blaise snarled out, before pointing to a chair, "Sit down!"

"Hey you can't order me-" Tom started to say but Blaise had him at wand point and green sparks were flickering out from the tip due to his rage, realizing he left his wan upstairs he backed away and sat down carefully.

Taking a deep breath Blaise growled out, "You slept with my best friend with out telling him who you are, when Lucius made me listen last night I thought you had told him, that he accepted you!" he saw Tom's eyes dart to Lucius, "He can't help you out of this one, his wand is currently in the bottom of the gardens pond."

"Look I plan to tell him," Tom said which got an extremely pissed off look, flinching back as the wand held at his throat sparked black now, "Okay I should have told him before."

"He thinks you love him! He bloody well believes you'd never hurt him," Blaise snarled out he was loosing control on his anger he simply wanted to beat both of the men into small bloody stains, "When he finds out do you have any idea what the hell is going to happen to him! He is going to be heart broken, he'll feel betrayed, he is not some one who loves easily and he loves you for some bloody reason!" stepping back as he felt his magic try and lash out he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Blaise I'm sure Harry will understand," Tom said biting his lip, he really did not know if Harry would forgive him or not, "He has too, he loves me."

"Yes but he'll not know whether or not he loves you or if you were just playing him!" Blaise snapped eyes snapping open to glare at the man, "He's been manipulated so much that he's likely to think that's what you were doing to him!"

"Who is he?" came Pansy's vice from the doorway, causing all three to turn and see her and Draco standing there watching Tom carefully as if not sure how to react. Harry had been happy when they saw him, and Pansy had made a joke about him getting laid which made him blush, they had been happy for their friend and now were wondering how to act.

"Er," Lucius could see Tom was having problems thinking, no doubt worried about how Harry was going to take the news, "He's the Dark Lord."

Both the teens faces went blank before twisting into snarls, "You mean to tell me that our friend lost his virginity to the psycho who wants to ill him!" Draco sneered obviously pissed off.

"Draco what's that castrating curse mudblood almost used on you," Pansy asked her voice calm sounding if not a bit cold, her eyes on Tom and her wand already aimed at him.

"If I remembered I would have used it already," Draco growled walking into the room he turned his eyes on to his father, "You knew?" getting a nod he glared sharply, "I'm telling Harry he deserves to know!" turning on heel he started from the room.

"Wait!" Tom shouted grabbing the blonds arm, getting Blaise and Pansy to both kick him he let go and gripped his sore sides and watched as Draco walked off, he knew he was in for it now.

Harry was writing in his journal when Draco walked in his room looking pissed off, glancing up he smiled and chuckled, "No cookies in the kitchen?" he teased, Draco and Pansy had left him to go find some cookies.

"I...Ry your bastard of a boyfriend is the Dark Lord," Draco said and yet as soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back, Harry's face fell and paled is green eyes going wide, "I just found-" yet he saw Harry look away, "Ry?"

"You're serious?" Harry asked softly, glancing at the blond getting a nod he did nothing for a long moment before picking up his journal and standing up eyes blank, face blank, "where is he?"

"Dining room..." Draco said watching as Harry started that way he fell in step and said calmly, "My father apparently knew, me and pansy over heard Blaise bitching them out."

Tom gulped when he saw Harry walk in the room the teen looked blank, which was never a good thing, when Harry walked over to him and stood there for a long moment he stared down at the small teen wondering if Draco had really told him. His answer came when Harry swung hard out with the journal and cracked him in the head with it, stumbling he sat back down clutching his throbbing head.

"Harry let him explain," Lucius said hoping to try and smooth things out.

Locking eyes on the elder blond Harry said very calmly, "You stay out of this, I'll deal with you later," turning his ice cold eyes back to Tom he asked, "Why did you do this? Do you seriously hate me so badly?" before he could answer he dropped his journal in Tom's lap, "So you can laugh at me some more," turning he cursed Lucius so he could not speak before leaving the room followed by Pansy and Draco who made rude hand motions at the two men.

Blaise simply said, "Told you so."


	19. Make Up Challenge

Chapter 19: Make Up Challenge

Tom looked at Lucius who was sitting quietly enduring his punishment knowing he had deserved it, they had been alone for almost two hours and he finally had enough of a back bone to do what needed to be done, "I'm going to find him and explain everything," he said which made Lucius mouth 'He-kills-you-I'm-not-cleaning-it-up' standing up he went to Harry's room and listened at the door, the teens journal clutched in his hands so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"I don't bloody care Blaise! He lied to me!" came Harry's voice, then a crash, a bang, and something shattering, "Damn I liked that lamp!"

"He was-" Blaise started to say but another breaking sound, "Eek! Harry calm the fuck down!"

"Let him rave," Pansy said her voice calm as if she was in the clear area of the room.

'_I really hurt him,_' Tom thought before hearing another object break, '_Where is he getting all the breakable things? Luc usually hides breakables when ever teens are in the manor_.'

"Harry don't – that was my lunch!" Draco cried suddenly, causing tom to stop thinking and start listening again, "Can't you just forget I said anything I like the happier you better you don't blow up my lunch," yet a shriek left him as a shattering happened, "Never mind!"

Tom heard scrambling a moment later and moved to hide in the shadows of the hall and watched as pansy dragged Blaise and Draco away, "We have to go tell Theo about Harry's break down, he'll know how to fix this."

Once certain they were gone Tom looked in the room and saw shattered everything, a panting Harry stood in the middle trying to catch his breath. Deciding to do something he knew was rather Gryffindorish for him he walked in the room and said, "Harry," before getting turned on, seeing tears he felt his chest tighten, "Can we talk?"

"Fine talk," Harry said he did not have enough energy to scream anymore as he had spent the last two hours screaming and breaking things, "Mock me, do what ever you want."

"If I had told you who I was, am, would you have gone out with me?" Tom asked which made Harry look away, "Please answer me."

"You would never have asked me so why answer, you just played me," Harry said shrugging before simply allowing his legs to cave, hitting the ground he sat there watching the man he thought had loved him, "Why did you do this to me? Couldn't you tell I'm not some Golden Boy anymore?"

"Harry stop," Tom said through softly, getting a confused look he frowned, "I was doing nothing, I wanted to be with you..." looking around the room he realized the things that were broken were things that he had a moment with Harry during their whirlwind romance, Lucius' desk was in a million pieces on the floor, "I know I hurt you but you have to understand, you would never have given me a chance if I had just walked over and said, 'I know I tried killing you in the past but I would really like to take you out to lunch'," that earned him a soft look, Harry was thinking things through.

After what seemed like a life time Harry stood up and said calmly, "So you were afraid," he said eyes on the other man in a calculating way.

Tom felt his cheeks pale, he never admitted to being afraid of anything out loud, "You really want me to say it?" getting a nod he bowed his head, "Fine...yes I was afraid," glancing up he saw the small nod and asked, "You still hate me?"

"Part of me wants to hate you," Harry said tilting his head to take in the man who truly looked sorry, "But then another part of me tries smothering that part because you took punishment from four teenagers quite well," his voice was slightly teasing, he wanted to curl up in the others arms but did not trust him, "Now how is it possible I did not catch on sooner? My scar should have been killing me."

Tom saw a sudden opening and took a step closer to the teen, "I found a way to remove your pain by splitting the pain you should feel between myself and Lucius, Blaise took some also when he learned who I was and what I was doing," he saw a smile touch his loves lips and smirked softly at him, "See I'm not a complete bastard," getting a smile he stepped closer but Harry stepped back, "Harry?"

"Not so fast first you have to tell me if you planned on telling me the truth," Harry said and squeaked when he was tugged into the others arms, struggling he pouted, "No fair I'm suppose to be in charge!" he whined.

"I planned to tell you, I never planned to sleep with you before telling you I just lost control of my self last night," Tom said silkily as he nipped at Harry's ear, "And I'm almost certain I was the one in charge."

"That's cheating," Harry said as he shivered at the kisses to the side of his neck as Tom began kissing down the side of his throat, "No bad Tom," breaking free he crossed his arms, "No sex from me until you prove yourself."

"How?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow.

A wicked grin crossed Harry's face, 'Well seeing as how my friends attacked you I know for a fact you plan to punish them," that made Tom look sheepish for a single second at being caught in his plan, "And I do not plan to stop you from showing them where they belong, in fact I have a challenge for you."

"Oh a challenge, and what is the prize?" tom asked as he drew the teen close once more.

"I'm the prize, now here's your challenge," leaning up Harry whispered softly in his ear in a very teasing manner, "Teach them a lesson without using pain."


	20. Screaming Sights

Chapter 20: Screaming Sights

The next morning as Pansy was getting dressed for the day she frowned, all her silver shirts were golden and all her green sweaters were ungodly red. Settling on the only normal colored clothes she had left she pulled out her black slacks and a blue T-shirt. Getting dressed she frowned as she tried to figure out why her clothes were suddenly Gryffindor colors, she hated those colors, however as soon as she turned to do her hair she screamed bloody murder forgetting about her clothes as she saw Ron Weasley behind her smiling at her. Turning she was alone in the room, butt she ran anyways.

Meanwhile Draco was walking towards his fathers study his eyes darting around him, bugs of all shapes and sizes were on the walls and crawling about, he could hear vices. Little bug voices whispering, the words got louder as he walked, 'What would you father say?' and 'Your such a disgrace, how can you cal yourself a Malfoy?' Followed him as he walked. Knocking he opened the door to his fathers study to say, "Father we seem to have a bug-" yet as he looked at his father he screamed at the top of his lungs, turned and ran away. His father had been covered in blood it was everywhere.

Blaise was fast asleep when he heard it, thunder, bolting up he looked around his room and gazed out the window gasping for breath as his heart slowed down, he hated storms, especially thunder. Seeing the sunlight streaming through his window he rubbed his eyes and looked again, still sunny, '_I heard thunder I know I did, was I dreaming?_' he thought before hearing something seemingly flap, turning his head he could not scream he could only stare as a bat flew towards him. Each flap of the wings made a loud thunder like sound and finally he bolted from his bed and ran out of his room.

Rounding a corner Pansy smacked into Draco and the two screamed and jumped back, clutching their hearts, "Draco I just saw the most horrifying-"

"I think my dad's dead!" Draco panted out eyes wide, "He was in his study covered in blood, it was everywhere!"

"What!" Pansy screamed before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the study forgetting her problems, "I'm sure you just saw wrong," as they turned a corner she screamed loudly and jumped in Draco's arms who screamed because she screamed, "No I don't want to marry Weasley!'

"Pansy what the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked before pushing her away and looking in the full length mirror, "I only see us...and bugs..." his eyes widened as bugs came spilling out of the mirror all of them screaming at him that he was a failure, backing away he screamed and ran.

Pansy who saw no bugs what so ever watched her friend run away screaming before turning back and carefully glancing in the mirror, seeing Ron Weasley lay a hand on her very pregnant stomach she screamed and tore off down the opposite hallway. Both of them completely forgot about Lucius apparently being dead in the study.

Blaise ran into Harry's room hoping his friend could help him with the crazy bats that had chased him down the hallway, "Harry I-" yet he froze for Tom stood in the room with Harry and they were holding bats, "What do you have those for!" he screeched.

"Hmm, oh these little fellows," Tom said holding his out for Blaise to see, "They flew in here and Harry even tough he's mad at me called me to come get them out of his room."

"Their kind of cute," Harry said setting his bat on his head where it clung to his hair, turning he started towards Blaise, "What did you need?"

Eyes on the bat on Harry's head Blaise whispered his voice shaking, "Bat's are all over the Manor, I...I was hoping I could...AH!" he screamed as the bat in Tom's hand flew at him, opening the door to get away he screamed and slammed the door as the thunderous bats flew towards the open door, darting away from the flying thing he tripped and fell into floor length black curtains, turning he looked up and froze glittering black eyes of a giant bat looked back at him. He was wrapped up in the wings of a bat, screaming he fainted.

Tom winced as Blaise smacked against the floor and turned to Harry, "Does that count as hurting him?" he asked.

"No," Harry said smiling and moving into the arms of his love, "This is great, listen," they were silent but could still ear random screams break out all around the Manor as Pansy ran from her wedding reflections with Ron, and Draco was chased by disapproving bugs, "They are learning their lesson from your little mind games."

"Mm, and how long should we keep them scared shitless?" Tom asked laying a gentle kiss to the teens lips, he nuzzled the teens neck softly, "How long before we tell them why this is happening?"

"I say until dinner," Harry chuckled before turning to look at Lucius who had knocked and peeked inside, "Draco see you?"

"Yes and he ran away," Lucius said sitting down, "Glad your not angry anymore."

"You mean your glad you can talk again," Tom said with a smirk.

"That too," Lucius chuckled.


	21. Tortured Bliss

Chapter 21: Tortured Bliss

That night Tom held Harry to his chest at the Deatheater meeting, his little boyfriend wore a silver cloak with deep black and green lines throughout the fabric giving a sort of swirled look. No one knew who was in his lap except for the four Slytherin teen and the Malfoy's, who were amused to see Harry kissing Tom's neck softly much to the horror of Bellatrix.

"Draco step forward," Tom said calmly, once the teen was knelt in front of him and Harry he said, "Do you know why for the better part of the day you were chased by bugs, and believed your father was dead?"

Bowing his head Draco felt his cheeks turn pink slightly because now the entire group of Deatheaters knew what kind of a weakness he had, "Because I threatened you my Lord," Draco said calmly, the Deatheaters who knew nothing of what had happened gasped in shock none of them understood how Draco was still alive.

"Correct, now do you pledge your eternal loyalty to me and my Prince?" Tom asked, getting a 'Yes-my-Lord' he set Harry on the throne and moved to reinforce the mark on the teen before calling Pansy up, "Do you know why you were chased by images of marriage to a blood traitor?"

"Because I kicked you my Lord," Pansy said softly, glad to know that her insane nightmare was caused by the Dark Lord.

"That is right, now do you pledge your eternal loyalty to me and my Prince?" getting a nod he marked her and looked at Blaise who was looking sick, "Now you are still seeing bats are you not?" getting a nod he smirked, "My Prince has decided that while you stood up for him the most you also forgot your place, you turned your wand on me, you kicked me and you threatened me," that made everyone gasp.

"I am sorry my Lord," Blaise said softly trying not to faint as out of Harry's hands flew a bat, when it touched him and was real he screamed and jumped back wards swatting at it. Harry's laughter echoed through the room, hiding behind Draco e tried to breath regularly.

"Love that was cruel," Tom chuckled with a smirk before shifting up and kissing the teen softly, "Should we drop the spell?" getting a nod he watched as Harry stuck his hand out and the bat flew back to him, "Got a pet do you?" that earned another nod he kissed the teen again and heard Pansy giggle, snapping his head in her direction he raised an eyebrow, "Do not tempt me to curse you."

Blaise watched as the bats and thunder vanished suddenly, glancing at Harry he saw that one bat and knew it was real Harry had a pet now, getting motioned to walk over he did and knelt in front of the couple. "Do you pledge your eternal loyalty to me and my Prince?" Tom asked which made Blaise nod, when he was marked and told to step down he glanced around wondering why Theo would miss such an important day.

As if sensing Blaise's thoughts Theo walked into the meeting and ignored all protocol to jump onto the platform Tom and Harry were on and bent his head to whisper in Harry's ear, Harry sat up and pulled Theo down next to him so the two could whisper back and forth in a hurried manner. Tom watched for a long moment before turning back to the meeting, the Deatheaters were wondering why Theo was sitting in the throne with the new Prince.

"The only reason Blaise, Draco and Pansy are alive at the moment is because my Prince sees them as siblings, Theo is another sibling and he was off doing something important for my Prince," Tom explained before ordering, "Pettigrew come here," as soon as the rat was cowering at his feet he gazed at him, "You are spineless, cowardly, and down right disgusting."

"Yes my Lord," Wormtail muttered cowering in front of the man.

"Wormtail you have done crimes against my Prince, do you deny this?" Tom asked, he had asked Harry if there was any one the teen wanted killed and Wormtail had been on the top of his list, followed by Bellatrix.

"I don't know who your Prince is my Lord," Wormtail whimpered, he had a bad feeling about all of this.

"To bad," Tom said with a cold laugh, hearing a slight squeak he turned to see Theo covering up a laugh as Harry shifted slightly, '_Ah so me being evil is a turn on for my little Prince_,' he thought before turning his wand on Wormtail, "Crucio," watching him scream, squirm and convulse he heard a slight groan come from Harry and a laugh escape Theo, "My Prince?"

Waving his hand for him to continue Harry smacked Theo as he laughed at his predicament, he blushed as Tom went back to torturing the rat, '_Damn no wonder he's perfect for me who knew another persons cries of pain would be such a turn on, ah...damn Tom,_' he bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning as a sickly green light hit Wormtail in the chest.

Moving back to his throne Tom shooed Theo away and pulled Harry onto his lap and kissed the turned on teen while twisting them so Harry was straddling him and he could look out at the meeting over his loves shoulder, "Bellatrix front and center."

"You're cruel," Harry murmured as he buried his face in the others chest.

"Hush you," Tom said softly before striking the woman with a burning curse as soon as she stepped forward, "You have also harmed my Prince, and for such a crime you will be tortured to death." With that he began to torture the woman not really paying all that much attention to her screams of agony as he had a very aroused teen wiggling in his lap blushing bright red and biting his lip to keep from moaning, "Avada Kedavra," as soon as she was dead he watched as Harry bit his lip hard and smirked at the teen who was now laying against him in a boneless pile, "Have fun?" he whispered getting a sleepy look he kissed the teens nose, "Meeting dismissed."


	22. Lack of Trying

Chapter 22: Lack of Trying

The teens watched as Harry and Tom kissed each other gently refusing to step away from the other as the teens had to go back to Hogwarts today, yet Tom's possessive arms circled Harry's small waist and they did not seem capable of taking in the real world as they kissed repeatedly. Pansy was watching, waiting, as she would be pretending to be Harry's girlfriend to get Ginny and Dumbledore off his back so he would not be forced into marriage.

Tilting Harry's head back Tom devoured the teen's delicious lips in kisses, "_I love you, I love you more then life itself, please don't forget that, don't forget me, us,_" Tom hissed softly which made Harry smile at him. Getting kissed again he smiled and stepped back before turning to Pansy, "I expect to hear the engagement canceled within the week."

"I'll do my best," Pansy said smiling and looping arms with Harry who got a final kiss from Tom before they all went back through the floo. Once they landed in the Potion Master's office they saw Dumbledore standing there waiting for them, "Sir?"

"Miss Parkinson why are you clinging to Harry like that?" Dumbledore asked as he took in the five teens, "Ginny is waiting upstairs for you Harry."

"Ginny can kiss my ass," Pansy said eyes narrowing and her grip tightening on Harry's arm as if he were her property and Ginny was a rat trying to find a perch in a world not meant for her, "Where does she get the nerve moving in on my man when he's not even around, and that bloody engagement I don't think so, he's mine!"

"Sweetheart calm down," Harry said taking her hand and kissing it, "I'm sure the article was just a rumor, you know I would never leave you. Not after everything," seeing the darkening look in the Headmaster's eyes he knew they had ruined a scheme by the dating act.

"I'm sorry," Pansy said hanging on his arm and smiling, "I'm so glad Lucius cut the contract between me and Draco for this. When will ours be written?" she could also see the anger in the old man's eyes, they were really pissing him off.

"He said sometime in December at the latest," Draco answered. He wanted part in making him mad and added, "Wanted to make sure the baby would be safe and taken care of should something happen to the two of you."

"Baby?" Dumbledore asked eyes wide, '_No no no Harry can not have a child with a Slytherin; this will ruin everything I've worked for. The stupid boy is supposed to marry Ginny, kill Tom, then die in an attack from a deranged Deatheater who disappears, then the grieving widow kills herself and I can collect the money as she has already named me her benefactor until children come into play, which they never will_.'

He had no clue that Severus was standing outside the door and had heard his thoughts because he had not thought to put up any shields while facing the children alone, '_He will not get away with this, especially if what Lucius told me is true that Harry and the Dark Lord have gotten together._' He was about to open the door to step in when suddenly Blaise spoke up. Stepping back he decided to see how the teens handled this problem on their own, they were almost adults anyways.

"Oh she's not pregnant yet," Blaise said grinning, he could not believe how wicked their story was getting. They would have to work on getting Lucius and Tom updated along with getting them to get Pansy's parents to agree so that everything seemed nice and legal, to keep Dumbledore at bay.

"Not for a lack of trying," Theo added which had Pansy and Harry both blushing, and Draco trying not to laugh and Blaise actually laughing while Dumbledore's eyes hardened in anger even more and even in a bit of shock.

"You...two want a child…a baby? You're only sixteen years old!" Dumbledore practically cried out in shock, which made Harry blink at him as if he had said the stupidest thing he could possibly have said to the teen at that moment.

Stepping forward and smiling some Harry said calmly, "I'm sixteen, Pansy is sixteen, her parents agree, mine are dead, we can do what we want. We want to be married and have a child before we fight in this war so no matter what we've got someone to love should the other one die," getting blinked at rapidly he said, "Besides Ginny is fifteen and you want me to marry her at Christmas."

Severus and the other Slytherin's felt pride erupt in their chests as Harry cut the old man's words to pieces while still using a polite if not a bit manipulative vice on the old man. They knew he had it in him to be a manipulative person like Dumbledore but he used cunning and fool heartedness more so then he used the manipulation skills he possessed.


	23. Friends in Play

Chapter 23: Friends in Play

Severus watched as Harry and Pansy made Ginny and Dumbledore quite angry over the next three weeks as they hugged and cuddled and acted quite sickeningly in love. He had learned from the Dark Lord that yes in deed Tom was dating the wonder boy and Pansy was a cover up. When Draco and Pansy got into an argument Harry stood between the two trying to keep peace.

"Draco calm down – Pansy don't- guys...oh screw it," Harry had tried to break between the yelling but only made things worse as he tried pulling them apart. Sitting back down he sighed, "Fine kill each other see if I mourn either of you," getting tackled into by both he laughed as Pansy kissed his cheek and Draco hugged his chest, "You two going to play nice?"

"Oh okay," Pansy said smiling and gazing at Harry as if she loved him, "Oh and I'm treating you to lunch tomorrow."

"Oh are you now?" Harry chuckled. As they stood up he kissed her nose, "Fine but I buy dessert."

"Hmm, sounds good to me," Pansy said kissing his jaw as that is where she could reach. She was shorter than Harry and it was funny because Harry was short for his age, which meant she was really short.

"Harry don't you have detention tomorrow?" Draco asked as if remembering the punishment, "We both have it."

"Oh," turning Harry kissed Pansy on the nose again, "Our date will have to wait my sweet. How about we have dinner tonight then a walk around the lake tomorrow morning?"

"In the morning Theo and Blaise are going over our project with me," Pansy said with a small pout, "How long is your detention?"

"I'm not certain," Harry said before kissing her forehead, "If I get out of it before curfew I will spend the rest of the night with you," getting a kiss to the chin he chuckled and turned to look at Draco, "Has your father written lately?" he asked. They could all feel Dumbledore and Ginny watching them as they sat at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"Not yet, says V-Voldemort," Draco said before almost choking, "Okay says he's starting to be suspicious as to why I have no new information to give my Father when I'm with you all the time."

"Um, lie to him. Say I'm drastically allergic to blueberries, but can't help but eat them as they are great," Harry said getting blinked at he tilted his head, "What I like blueberries."

"You want me to pass on bad information to get free snack-age from Mr. Evil Snake Man?" Draco asked, getting a nod he began to laugh as he pulled out a quill and parchment, "I'm also saying you can't help but snuggle with silk even though it causes you to get all itchy."

"Oh yay, snacks and clothes," Harry said happily before chuckling, "Could you possibly tell him something like I'm inclining an interest in the Dark Arts?"

"Why?" Draco asked looking up; Harry had quite a few people watching him now.

"Well if he sends me his books on the Dark Arts, then I can learn what he knows and be able to beat him easier and avoid anything lethal he throws at me," Harry said before getting Draco's eyes to light up, "What?"

"You are so thinking like a snake right now. By being placed in the middle of the board you can attack one side while protecting the other side and confusing the side you're attacking as in they don't realize you are the one attacking them!" Draco said before getting blinked at by a hell of a lot of people, "What I said makes sense; you just have to think of it like a giant chess board."

"I'm pants at chess," Harry said which made Draco smack his forehead, "Yeah so...besides your chess chatter, we need to set up another meeting. I need to speak face to face with your father about something. So say next weekend?"

"I'll see if he's not busy, he expressed an interest in meeting with all of us again, something about you helping with some paper work or some such rot as you understand half the mumbo jumbo he has to that makes my head hurt in a million and one different ways," Draco said which got everyone to blink at him again, "Now what!"

"Um...we are all listening and you speak really fast and with out breathing...you confuse us," Harry said blinking rapidly, "Slow down when you speak."

"Sorry...so...do...you...want..." Draco started but Pansy, Harry and Theo who had just walked up all smacked him in the arm, "Ow!"

"Did someone give Draco sugar?" Theo whispered in Harry's ear making him laugh, "So easy to amuse."

"Can't help it Theo, these things I expect from Dray and Blaise but not you!" Harry laughed clutching his sides before kissing Draco's forehead, Pansy's nose, and Theo's cheek, "Love you guys but I have Transfiguration with Blaise," and he was up and out the door.


	24. Forcing Rings, Lost Time, and Gone

Chapter 24: Forcing Rings, Lost Time, and Gone!

It was two weeks before Christmas when Harry was walking back from class when he was jumped. He hit the ground and winced as his head smacked into the floor, "Ow," looking up he saw Ron sitting on him, "A simple hey Harry can we talk would have worked you know," he said trying to sit up but Hermione was pushing his shoulders down and he narrowed his eyes, "What's going – eh!" he coughed and sputtered when they poured something in his mouth.

"Did any of it get down his throat?" Hermione asked since Harry had spit it out.

"I don't know, he's not passing out," Ron said having to hold Harry's legs down as he gasped and choked, "Swallow it!"

Hermione began to pour more down his throat but Harry struggled through five more vials before blacking out, "Damn he's stubborn," levitating him up she sighed, "Can he perform the ceremony with Harry out cold?"

"I have no clue, we were just told to get him," Ron said shrugging as they took their prisoner with them up to the Headmaster's room, "We have him."

"Put him down on the sofa," Dumbledore said calmly, turning he looked at Ginny, "Do you have the binding rings?"

"Of course," Ginny said smiling and showing the rings.

"I was worried for a bit that these might not work," Dumbledore said as he placed the ring on Harry's left hand and Ginny put her own on. "If he had not fallen for Parkinson he could have been gay, these only work when binding to the sex the person is attracted to."

"Wha..." blinking Harry jerked back and fell off the sofa when he saw the four watching him, "What the...what's going on?"

"Ginny calm him," Dumbledore said. The ring gave control to the one wearing the ruby while the one wearing the emerald was forced to listen to orders.

"Harry love calm down," Ginny said sweetly. Moving, she attempted to touch his cheek but he growled and lashed out knocking her away. His magic was flaring around him and he seemed really angry, "Harry calm down!" she tried again.

"Why the hell should I calm down you psychos have kidnapped me and done Merlin knows what while I was drugged!" Harry screamed. Spotting the weird ring he took it off and tossed it at them, "Leave me alone you bastards!" and he apparated from the office to the hallway and took off running. He had to get away from them before what ever they were trying to do to him succeed.

Severus is to whom Harry ran, he interrupted a class by walking down, grabbing the man's arm and dragging him to his office and saying before he could yell, "Dumbledore tried doing something weird with rings and knock out potions and Ginny!" he knew the man knew and knew he would help him just to help Tom.

"Was she ordering you around?" Severus asked, getting a nod he nodded and handed him a jar of floo powder, "Go to Malfoy Manor I'll get the others. You're not safe," getting a nod he watched the teen vanish through the fire. Walking into Charms he gazed at Draco and Pansy, "I need to see you two," and then turned to the next room and pulled out Theo and Blaise looking at all four he said, "The old man tried to bind Harry using force rings."

"Ha, too bad Harry's on the opposite team then he pretends," Pansy said before frowning, "How is he?"

"He's at Malfoy Manor," Severus said and the group all flooed away knowing Harry would be angry and need them, yet they all froze when they saw Harry in Tom's lap the two were kissing and holding each other tightly, Tom could barely get into the school once a month to see Harry.

"Oh my," Blaise said looking away, his cheeks red.

"Huh?" glancing over his shoulder Harry blinked at his friends and Professor, "Um hello."

"Did you even tell him why you're here?" Severus asked getting a shake of the head he sighed, "The old man tried to use force rings on him."

"What!" Tom shouted standing up, taking Harry with him. Holding his lover close he growled protectively, "I refuse to allow anyone to attempt something like that again, he is mine!" Holding tight he picked the young man up and started to walk away. Harry did not mind as he knew somewhere down the line they were going to have sex and he was getting all hot and bothered by Tom's possessiveness.

"I don't think Harry will be able to sit tomorrow," Theo said cheekily which made his friends break into laughter.

"No I think he won't want to as he'll probably still be busy," Draco said after a moment, "I mean they haven't seen each other in forever."

When Lucius came in his face red Pansy tilted her head, "They not make it to the bedroom?"

"Nope, they're in the hallway," Lucius said sitting down, "That is not what I expected to see today."

"I want to see," Pansy and Blaise cried darting towards the door, but Severus blocked their paths, "Come on."

"Two very powerful wizards are quite busy, and one just proved how protective he is of the other. What would Tom do if he caught you guys peeking?" Severus said which made them back down, "Now I was going to suggest lunch, but have lost my appetite."

"Tom!" came Harry's cry of pleasure about forty minutes later, with an answering sound like a growl. About twenty minutes later the two came into the room the others were in and Harry collapsed next to Draco and Blaise looking sated. Tom simply sat down seemingly content, "Tom wants to kill Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron and Hermione."

"Harry explained it all to me, no one gets away with trying to take him from me," Tom said calmly before getting a bunch of raised eyebrows, "What?"

"When did he have time to explain everything...?" Theo ventured carefully.

"He can talk with his mouth full," Tom said smirking, which made the others pale and Harry giggle.


	25. Plan Grope

Chapter 25: Plan - Grope!

They had all planned, all of them made plans to get Ron, Hermione and Ginny separated from each other. So they could strike Dumbledore down easier once his pawns were removed. Draco and Theo were working on the plan for Hermione, Pansy and Blaise had Ron as a target and Harry worked with Tom on Ginny. Searches had been sent out for Harry by Dumbedore, he claimed that the boy had been kidnapped by the Slytherin's and that he was likely hiding at Malfoy Manor. Yet they had secret passages to hide in, and only when Moody came in did any of them feel fear.

"I don't see anyone," Moody announced which had the others leaving, once they were gone he turned to the mirror and said, "I hope you have a good reason for this betrayal," his eyes were locked on Harry who nodded, "Well what was it?"

Holding up his hand Harry mimicked putting a ring on and then went blank, glancing at Moody he saw the shock. Crling into Tom's arms the teen waited, he knew Moody would either rat them out now or be on his side.

"Albus did this?" Moody asked, getting a nod he narrowed his eyes, "Well then I just might need to catch sight of you in London," getting a smile he turned and left, he would lead the searchers astray so Harry could do what was necessary.

It was a week since the ring incident and Harry was sitting in Tom's lap at a Meeting, the man was torturing someone just to get his boyfriend all hot and bothered. Harry whimpered into Tom's throat when the Deatheater choked to death on his own blood. Hearing a throat clear he glanced over at the crowd and saw Moody had been captured, no one could see his face because of his hood but Moody recognized him and was waiting for something.

"Tom," Harry whispered when he saw someone go to strike Moody.

"Stop," Tom ordered before raising an eyebrow at the battle warn man, "Did you get captured or did you allow it?"

"I allowed myself to be captured, I have news for your Prince," Moody said which made Harry straighten up and he held his tied up wrists out, "First off," and Harry tossed a hand out showing his slender wrist and a blade formed in midair cutting the robe and vanishing before it could touch Moody. That display of magic had Tom pulling him closer, he had not known Harry could do that, "Thank you, now the three little problems you had I happen to have collected their locations," he held up a parchment.

Dropping from Tom's lap the teen walked down the steps to Moody and took the parchment, the Deatheaters who did no know who he was wre curious, he had never left Tom's lap during a meeting. And none of them understood how Moody knew of the Prince in the first place, "They separated afraid you would come after them and if they were altogether it would be much too easy for you to find them all," Moody explained before getting a smile, he was close enough to see the teen's face. Reaching up he traced the teen's cheek, "Is he being nice to you kiddo?" getting a nod he smiled a crooked smile, "Good, now I have to head back, I'll get captured next week sometime."

By the time Harry was in Tom's lap again Moody had already escaped, and the Dark Lord was whispering in Harry's ear, "That blade trick, how long have you been able to do it?"

"About a year," Harry said snuggling close, "Why? Do you like when I do wandless magic?" getting a nod he smiled dazingly and let his magic swirl around them, lightening flashing around them and he saw his love's eyes darken, "Now you know how I feel when you act all evil."

"No acting needed," Tom said smirking before waving his hand in a dismissal to the collected Deatheaters, they all left knowing their Lord and Prince wanted a private moment, they were in the middle of a grope filled snog session when Draco and Theo cleared their throats.

"Hey guys," Blaise said walking in as well, the teen's had been out trying to get information on Ron and Hermione, Pansy squealed when she saw just how flexible Harry really was.

Turning Harry and Tom saw their friends and saw that Draco and Blaise both had nosebleeds, Pansy was drooling and Theo was pink. Blinking they looked at eachother before realizing they were rather intimate and that their friends had never seen Harry in the dominating position before. Tom was in charge but from others perspective it looked like Harry was in control and they kissed one last time before straightening themselves out so as to not cause their friends further discomfort.

"Hey guys I got their addresses from Moody," Harry said which made them forget about the embrace they had seen and beam at him, he had accomplished what they could not and still had time to get lucky.


	26. Ron

Chapter 26: Ron

Each one of the teens had a death sentence, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. And so far they had Ron's death planned out, with Tom watching from the side as his love planned with his friends on how to go about killing the redhead. He dropped a kiss to Harry's neck and got a smile, "If you go through with this and are not done in one hour I will come and get you," he warned softly, it was a warning and a promise so Harry knew if something went wrong they only had to hold out till the hour was up.

"It's Ron love," Harry whispered turning from his friends and drawing Tom into a kiss, "Everything will be fine, I'm sure," getting another kiss he smiled and glanced at the others who were smirking at him, "I will let him Crucio you if you do not stop smirking," and they all looked down to cover their smirks.

"Good luck," Tom whispered before kissing his love again, he had been banned from the Hunts, except for Ginny, she was his kill for trying to take his love away.

Meanwhile Ron sat in a cabin staring at a television set, he had no idea how to turn it on but he knew if he managed to he would be amused. He fiddled with it for hours before hearing sound but not seeing an image. Him playing with the volume level blocked out the Pop's from apparition and he did not notice the four teens looking in at him. Harry and Draco looked in one window while Theo and Blaise looked in the other window.

"He doesn't even have his wand at the ready," Theo whispered to them as he spotted the redheads wand on the other side of the cabin halfway under his pillow, "And he seems to have spilt his floo powder," the powder was all over the floor and the small container was on its side.

"I don't sense any wards…" Draco murmured before looking at Harry, "we killing him or taking him prisoner?" they had plans for both.

"Prisoner, I need someone to practice my curses on," Harry said softly before dropping down below the window level, him and Draco went to the front door while Theo and Blaise went to the back door. Slipping inside he pointed at the wand and Draco went to block the way to the wand and he cleared his throat causing Ron to spin around, "Hello."

"Harry!" Ron yelped before seeing Draco standing by his wand, he smiled some before asking, "Wh-what brings you here?" he knew Harry was angry but did not expect the answer he got.

"To take you to a dungeon where I can practice my torturing skills on you," Harry said and did not bother stopping him as he ran for the back door, when he opened it Blaise stunned him while Theo punched him, "Theo!" Harry broke into laughter, he was still laughing as they apparated back to the Manor, Blaise and Theo took Ron to the dungeons while Draco broke the redheads wand a couple of times for the hell of it.

Tom saw Harry and simply walked over to kiss him softly, "That was quick," getting a nod he drew him even closer, ever since he ring incident he had been very touchy not wanting Harry away from him until such a time he knew the teen would never and could never be taken from him, "Now why is he alive?"

"You wanted to teach me the Dark Arts," Harry said kissing him softly, "Now I have a target to use," he heard screaming and knew it was panic screams not painful screams, "Seems they unstunned him, wanna go say hello?"

"Lead the way," Tom smirked as he was lead by the hand down to the dungeons, a cell with Ron stamped across it made him raise an eyebrow, "Does Lucius know you've marked his dungeons up?"

"No but Draco does, he helped me," Harry said giggling lightly before seeing his friends staring at Ron who was screaming incoherently, "Ron…Ron!…RON!" he screamed until the red head shut up and looked at him, "Better, now as my former best friend I would like to introduce you to my love," and Tom stepped forward, "The Dark Lord," seeing a realization dawn in those blue eyes he also saw the fright, "Seems you're not as stupid as I thought."

Tom gazed over the redhead, "Hmm, I shall enjoy teaching Harry how to torture you," as if proving who Harry belonged to and just how devoted they were to each other he spun the dark haired teen around and practically pinned him to the wall to start molesting his mouth. Harry's friends froze and watched before hearing Harry whimper in a tone they all knew meant the two were going to have sex and then they ran off knowing it was more of a show of complete bonding to show Ron just how far Harry was from the rest of them.

An hour later Harry was sitting in the library reading a book and humming, Draco sat next to him and elbowed him slightly, "Well?"

"Ron fainted after calling me some pretty foul names, so Tom revived him and tortured him for a bit…seems I really do like the cries of pain from others," Harry said which made Draco laugh because the blond knew that meant Harry had most likely jumped Tom in the middle of the torturing session, "And Ron fainted again…or blacked out, not sure."


	27. Hermione

Chapter 27: Hermione

For their second hunt they all spent a lot of time with their noses in books, learning how to take down wards and protective magic. Pansy had a part in their Hunt as well, she was stationed at where Hermione was hiding, another cabin in the woods. She hid in the trees and watched as Hermione went about her day; she had managed to slip in when Mad Eye came for a check up with the teen. Meaning the man had literally told her where to go hide after letting her in, she was crucial to their plan to get in. As soon as Hermione started fighting back against the boys she was to come from behind and stun the witch.

Tom watched as Harry slept the night before the hunt, he knew this target was smarter than the idiot in the dungeons who still called Harry unpleasant names even though each time he did Tom would torture him relentlessly. Kissing the smooth skin on his love's neck he could not help but worry, he feared his little green eyed lover would not make it back from this hunt. After he managed to fall asleep he had a dreamless night, when he awoke Harry was already gone a note pinned to the pillow.

'_I love you; give me until lunch and then you may come rescue me if the need arises. I need to do this love, I need you to know I am not some fragile doll that is about to break. What kind of partner to a Dark Lord would I be if I cannot exact revenge? Trust me, please love. _

_Yours heart, body and soul_

_Harry_'

Meanwhile Hermione was reading a book on Potions when she felt the impact of apparition near her wards, going outside she held her wand and was cautious. When her eyes locked on the cloaked form of four men she gulped thinking they were Deatheaters, after all everyone thought Harry was with Pansy still. So when Harry dropped his hood she almost dropped her wand in shock, she never thought he would become a Deatheater.

"It worked," Harry said with a chuckle, they had to sneak out and had done so wearing the Deatheater garments since he suspected Tom had ordered the others to make him stay put, "I can't believe those idiots fell for that!" he started to laugh.

Pulling off the cloaks the other three teens were revealed and it was Draco who simply sighed, "Harry calm down," getting him to calm himself he turned and saw Hermione's obviously confused face and grabbed his friends and huddled together to whisper, "I think she may let us in if we make it seem like we're escaping from Deatheaters, Pansy set you up or something," getting nods they turned back around.

"Hello Mione," Harry said in his Gryffindor way, "Why are you hiding out?" getting her to blink at him he tilted his head, "Mione?"

"Show me your arms!" Hermione demanded and as soon as she saw that Harry was not marked, and neither was Theo but the other two were she gulped not knowing if Harry was Dark now or not, "Harry what were you doing in that get up?"

"Hmm, oh I just escaped from the Deatheaters main base, their idiots," Harry said which was the truth after all, "Heard them talking about three different locations, one they said was taken out already and they would not be going back but they didn't mention which one it was."

"We're trying to find that one," Theo said calmly before frowning a bit, "Why are you hiding in the woods anyways?"

"I thought Harry might be…angry at me," Hermione said numbly, half of her wanted to drop the wards and hug her friend while the other half was feeling confusion and caution, "For the rings…"

"I was angry for that," Harry said rubbing the back of his neck and letting out a nervous laugh, "But mainly because you guys jumped me and when I woke up I was really confused…"

"Granger you should pack and come with us," Draco said suddenly before getting Harry to look at him, "This is not one of the three that was attacked so this is not the safe place! We need to hide before tall dark and scary realizes your missing!"

"Calm down Draco," Blaise said with a chuckle, "You know they think we're watching him, they won't check for another two hours, let them talk."

"What happened?" Hermione asked walking over to the edge of the wards.

Harry frowned and looked away, it was Theo who explained, "He ran to us, we panicked when he mentioned the rings…we thought he and pansy would truly be happy, but it was just a plan…a scheme of hers, she waited a day before informing the Dark Lord of where Harry was. We managed to convince him that we were part of her plan, and she went along with it because she still wants to marry Draco."

"It took us awhile to actually figure out what we were going to do, they planned to execute Harry tonight so we knew this was our last chance," Blaise finished before shifting uneasy, "Lucius is going to warn us should he hear of them getting close to our hiding place, he's going to act so angry when he finds out Draco was in on the plan."

They continued to spill lies to her as Pansy got closer, she was approaching wearing Harry's invisibility cloak and drew her wand. After Hermione heard a branch break behind her she spun and sent out stunners, when pansy fell backwards knocked out she turned and looked at Harry who was now looking around in a panic.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione opened the wards, "Come in hurry," as soon as they did she set the wards again and hugged Harry close, "I'm so sorry for doubting yo-" yet she gasped as Harry pushed her away and slammed a Crucio into her, she screamed for a minute her wand dropping. Which Theo snapped into pieces while Blaise woke Pansy up, when Harry lifted the spell she gasped out, "W-why?"

"Because you tried to bind me to another, for someone so smart you're really quite stupid," Harry said eyes cold, "The rings would have worked had I really been in love with pansy, but to bad for you I am in a very committed relationship with someone who really would like to meet you."

"He's gay," Blaise supplied when she jus blinked teary eyes at Harry.

"He's also the Prince of Darkness," Theo added which made her eyes widen.

"Yeah, he's the Dark Lord's lover," Pansy said as soon as she could move again. They broke the wards down from the inside out and then apparated back to the dungeons, where Hermione was put in her own cell. She screamed when she saw how bad off Ron was, "Harry had to practice his spells on someone," she explained before all five froze as they heard a voice throat clear behind them.


	28. Ruby Red Blood

Chapter 28: Ruby Red Blood

Clearing his throat Tom got the teen's to freeze and Harry spun to look at him first, "A quick note is not what I consider a proper goodbye, I had planned to call you silly, foolish and stubborn but seeing as how your plan seemed to have worked I will not act disappointed," getting a sly smile from Harry he raised an eyebrow at him before catching the teen he loved as he was latched to in a fiery kiss. He lifted the teen and spun so he had his love pinned to a wall before pulling away and kissing him gently, "When you hunt the red headed banshee I am going along, you have no choice in that."

"Sure thing love," Harry said before glancing at Hermione, "I apparently look very cute and innocent still because she believe my half-baked story about escaping from you and my execution date-"

"Kiss me," Tom said and got kissed softly he did not like Harry rambling as if afraid he would be angry with him, "Love you mustn't rush head first into dangerous situations, especially when you end up coming up with a horrible lie that if she was smart she would have seen through. Now please introduce me to our Guest."

"Tom this is Hermione Granger," Harry said holding onto his loves arm before motioning at Hermione, "Hermione this is Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord Voldemort and my-"

"My Lord," Lucius called rushing down the stairs, "I received a note from Dra- oh," he looked around before sighing and turning to Harry, "You went off and did something stupid, how do you keep getting away with it?"

"I'm sleeping with the boss man," Harry said snuggling against Tom and smiling wickedly, "I think I can get away with a lot."

Hermione watched all of this go on while sneaking closer to the bars of her cell, she slipped her hand out and managed to get Blaise's wand from his holster. Aiming she murmured a cutting curse and got Harry in the side of the neck, she had been aiming for the man neck to him but it worked their attention turned to Harry who was choking on his own blood. Unlocking the cell she started to flee yet Draco and Theo were blocking her way and she soon was screaming on the floor.

Tom had felt a thrill at being teased by his love and then felt panic as warm blood splashed out across the side of his cheek and neck, turning he saw his loves blood spilling forth and Harry clutching at his neck. The ruby red color staining the pale skin that he loved so much, his heart almost stopped when he saw the pain in those deep green eyes. He heard others attack whoever it was that hurt his Harry but he was more concerned with the fact Harry could barely breathe, if the horrible gasping and gagging sound were anything to go by, blood dribbled down the teen's chin as it clogged his throat.

"Lucius help me," Tom said his voice wild and panicky sounding and he caught Harry who swayed and fell backwards, unable to stand while so dizzy from blood loss. Pressing his hands to the wound as well panic set in and he was unable to think of any of the healing charms he knew, "Lucius please…please help."

Lucius dropped to the ground and began to heal Harry as best as he knew how, since Blaise could do nothing at the moment he ran for the Deatheaters Healer to get more help. Pansy was naming different healing spells, some which worked and some which did not help since they did not work against the curse Hermione used.

Laying on the ground Harry felt dizzy from blood loss, he had felt a sharp pain and then warmth flood down his neck and now he was numb, he was shockingly numb. Feeling Tom press kisses to his forehead he closed his eyes unable to stay awake, he slept for a long time as the others worked on healing him.

Once certain his lover would survive and they had Harry in a bedroom Tom went back down to the dungeons to see Hermione laying on the floor of her cell, "I had been planning on convincing you to be a researcher for me, but now I plan to kill you slowly," getting her eyes to widen he turned to Ron who was very still trying not to get any of the man's rage aimed his way. He turned back to Hermione and practically hissed out, "You hurt him, you could have killed him, if there is any permanent damage I will not even bother with curses I will kill you with my bare hands," and he turned around and walked from the dungeons, he had a redheaded bitch to capture so he could do a trio death.


End file.
